The Face of Evil
by SaiyanHero91
Summary: Dr. Gero is dead, but his final legacy lives on: a mad clone of Son Goku hellbent on killing the original.  Can the Z-Warriors defeat a villian with the powers of their mightiest savior?  Takes place shortly after "Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Age 788 – Alternate Timeline**_

The wind was cold. Trunks pulled his jacket more tightly around his body. A few thousand meters below was Metro North. A snowstorm was moving across the sky covering the city and surrounding mountains. Trunks was struck by the intense bustle beneath his feet. Metro North was alive with activity. A few years ago this area had been a ruined wasteland were survivors had fled in a futile attempt to escape the Artificial Humans. Ironically, this was where those monsters had been born in the first place.

It was also the reason for Trunks's visit. One month had passed since he had killed the last of Dr. Gero's creations. After twenty years all that remained of that dark era was the lab were the mad scientist had built his murder machines. Now Trunks intended to wrap up all the loose ends. The young man dropped through the clouds towards the mountain ranges.

_There shouldn't be anything left there that will pose a threat anymore,_ he thought._ Still, I won't be able to put my mind at ease until I've destroyed the last trace of the Artificial Humans._

The last time Trunks had searched for Dr. Gero's lab, he and his allies were racing against time to stop Gero from activating #17 and #18. Now he had all the time he needed, and of course he also knew where the lab was.

Upon arrival, Trunks saw that not much remained of the place. The entire cave face that housed the facility had been blown out. The ground was littered with broken machinery, rusted brown after years of exposure to the elements. Landing on the ground, Trunks examined the damage. An explosion no doubt, caused by the Artificial Humans when they turned against Gero. The place was in similar condition to the lab he had destroyed in the past. Only difference was this blast had originated inside the lab and blown outward. Anything of value had been incinerated. However, only the area above ground had been destroyed.

Working from memory Trunks was able to locate the hidden door that led to the basement. The hatch had been blown clean off but the ladder was still intact – not that he needed one. At the bottom of the shaft Trunks pulled a flashlight off his belt and flicked it on, illuminating the tunnel ahead. Walking forward he eventually reached a doorway. Without hesitation Trunks lifted his free hand and blew the doors down with a small ki blast. The entire tunnel shook. Trunks braced himself and waited for the rock to settle. The basement in the past had been much more stable. Perhaps some kind of natural movement of the Earth's crust had jeopardized the structural integrity of the underground over the years. When the shaking finally stopped Trunks pressed on into the secret area.

The room was the same as the other had been, a simple rock cavern with a few lab tables strewn about. The lights were still on and shining bright. And at the center of it all was Dr. Gero's Super Computer. The circular machine was several meters taller than Trunks. With its oval dome and grasping appendages jutting out of its base, the Super Computer looked like a demon out of a child's nightmare. Considering what it gave birth to, Trunks couldn't help but think that it _was_ some kind of demon. Speaking of which, linked to the machine via several wires, cables, and hoses was a large containment dome, or rather, what was left of it – the thing was in pieces. The demon's womb, Cell had ripped his way out.

Trunks looked around. A familiar set of blueprints rested on one of the workbenches: the plans to #17. In another timeline he had used them to create a shut off switch for the Artificial Humans and briefly restore peace. Then Cell killed him in that timeline and traveled to past where the Artificial Humans still lived so he could absorb them and become perfect. Because both Trunks and Cell had tampered with the timeline, it created brand new futures with unseen outcomes. After Son Gohan killed Cell in the past, Trunks returned to his present strong enough to kill #17 and #18. The Cell of this timeline tried to steal Trunks's time machine as he had in the other future, but Trunks was ready and effortlessly killed him.

The lab was completely devoid of life now.

Trunks had tried to change the past, and though he failed in regards to his own time, he was given a chance to change the future. Replacing the flashlight on his belt, Trunks raised both hands and formed a diamond with his index fingers and thumbs. Drawing on his _ki_, his joined hands began to glow golden.

"It's over now," Trunks said, more to fallen friends than himself. "I'm going to blow this place to hell, where it belongs."

Then the shaking began again.

With a grunt Trunks jumped into the air and floated above the vibrating floor. There was movement on the edge of his vision. He turned and saw part of the rock wall crumble away.

"What in the world?" he gasped out. There was a door behind the collapsed wall. Unease began to settle in the pit of Trunks's stomach. Without much choice, he landed in front of the door and pushed it open.

In the past he hadn't seen any other rooms when he and Krillin destroyed the basement. There had been a lot of smoke and debris though, and Krillin was sure to obliterate the ruins with a full power _ki_ blast. It wouldn't be surprising if they hadn't seen it. Or perhaps this room hadn't existed at all, one of the changes caused by Trunks's meddling with time.

The room was roughly circular and lined with computers and other machines that cast light into the otherwise darkness. They were all linked to a chamber braced against the wall opposite the door. It was similar to the chambers that Gero kept the Artificial Humans in.

It was open.

Trunks felt a fear begin to build up that he hadn't experienced in over three years. He crossed the room and examined the chamber. The system was intact, but there was no telling how long it had been open. Where the chambers in which the Artificial Humans were kept were labeled with their numbers, there was a single word in bold letters that marked this one's door.

_Antithesis_.

Trunks's eyes swept the room. Aside from the door there was no visible way out. Considering that the door had been blocked was it possible that there had been anything in here at all?

"It could have been #16. Or maybe that beheaded one I saw," Trunks muttered. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread he had. Walking over to one of the computer terminals, he tried to pull up some information. The system seemed to be linked to the Super Computer for data exchange, but was operating on an independent intelligence. The computers themselves were old – much older than the Super Computer, and it was over twenty years old.

"What were you doing, bastard?" Trunks whispered to himself. "What kind of murderer where you…well this looks like something." An encrypted file…and quite heavily so. Dr. Gero had gone to great lengths to keep this hidden. Trunks was no hacker, but he was the son of one, and the computers at Capsule Corp. were the most sophisticated in the world. If he could get the file to his mother, then she would be able to crack it open. Only problem, Trunks didn't have any kind of data storage device he could transfer the file to. He would have to come back once-

An explosion tore up through the floor.

Trunks was barely able to put up a barrier before he was swept away. The blast burst through the ceiling all the way to the surface with Trunks in tow. When the energy subsided he could see the sun and feel the cold wind on his face. The lab was completely gone; all that was left was a giant crater.

Trunks's mind kicked into battle ready mode. Whoever had attacked him was standing in the settling dust. Ready to go full power at any moment Trunks landed a few meters away from his opponent.

The dust cleared and Trunks finally got a good look at his attacker.

The dread he had felt turned to shock. For a split second Trunks thought his heart had stopped. Maybe it had.

_Son Goku was standing in front of him_. He was naked, and what appeared to be a Saiyan tail twitched in the wind behind him.

Trunks was completely stricken silent. _What is going on here?_

The other man smiled. It was the same warm look that had given Trunks hope when they had first met in the past.

"Yo, Trunks! It's been a while." Before Trunks could reply, his expression changed. He was still smiling, but it was full of malice. Trunks hadn't even thought Goku could be capable of such an expression. He had the same face and voice, but there was no way it could be the same person.

There was a spike in _ki_. Trunks felt it a second too late; he hadn't even seen Goku raise his hand. An instant later he was totally engulfed by a bright searing light. Pain registered for a brief moment.

He didn't even have a chance to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Age 776**_

Once again, it was time for the senior class of Orange Star High School to walk across the stage and become graduates. Outside the school's auditorium, Son Gohan was preparing to go in and walk with his classmates. Almost everyone was there: his family, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, #18, Marron, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar; even Piccolo and Dende had come. Videl was standing next to him with her father, Mr. Satan and family friend Mr. Buu. Only Tien and Chiaotzu were missing.

Gohan had removed his own gown and had given it to Goten so Chi-Chi could fix his very stubborn tie.

"Mom, please," Gohan muttered.

"Hush! It's still crooked," Chi-Chi said.

Chewing at the inside of his cheek, Gohan stood still as his mother adjusted his tie. Videl couldn't stop a small giggle from escaping.

Gohan threw her a look. "What?"

"That face," Videl replied. "That face you just made was hilarious." Gohan groaned. "That's it! That's the face you just made!" This time she didn't try to hold back any laughter.

Son Goku wasn't any happier. "I understand why Gohan has to dress up, but why am _I_ in a suit?" He pulled at his collar, which was a size too small. "I'm not the one graduating…"

"Give it a rest Goku!" Chi-Chi said. "You've said that four times already; once more, and you can forget about going to dinner!"

Feeling his life was in danger Goku took a step backward. "O-okay! Just calm down!"

"For once, I want our family to go out and act like normal members of society. This is the day Gohan has worked for all of his life, so the least you could do is dress appropriately for it!"

Gohan blushed. Videl tried to comfort him with a smile.

Chi-Chi didn't let up. "I haven't heard a peep out of Vegeta, and it's not even his boy who's graduating!" Standing with Bulma and Trunks off to the side, Vegeta perked a bit. He actually wasn't happy to be there either.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Dad. I really don't care if you dress up though."

"Gohan, don't touch your hair," Chi-Chi said attacking the tie again. "You look so handsome! There, finally."

Goku sighed. "Can I at least change when we eat dinner?" Chi-Chi's glare had the force of an electric current. "Shutting up. Shutting up."

Gohan took his gown from his brother and pulled it on. "I'll be sure to cheer extra-loud for you," Goten said with his usual enthusiasm.

"All right," Gohan said tousling his hair. "Just be sure you cheer loud for Videl and my other friends too, okay?"

"Okay!" the young boy said.

"Gohan, don't touch Goten's hair either," Chi-Chi said. "I swear, we're going to take one decent photo of our family today, even if it kills us." She pinned her husband with a lethal glare as she spoke.

Goku gulped.

* * *

Gohan, Videl, and the other seniors filed into the auditorium as the others watched from the stands. Piccolo and Dende drew some attention, but after spending so many years on Earth, the two Namekians were used to the scrutiny. One by one, the students were called up to the main stage and walked across to claim their diplomas. Goten kept his promise and cheered his heart out when Gohan walked. Chi-Chi cried, but not as much as Mr. Satan did when Videl was called. The entire process took just over three hours. When the ceremony was over and everyone had thrown his or her cap up Goku was about ready to keel over from hunger. Of course, Chi-Chi forced him to wait so she could take several dozen pictures of Gohan and Videl. Finally, everyone headed over to Mr. Satan's mansion for the celebration dinner.

"Awesome! I've never seen such an incredible spread!" Goku said, though his mouth was full of food, so it came out as unintelligible mumbling. Chi-Chi had given up trying to deal with him so she just ate in silence.

When everyone had been served, Gohan stood up and clicked his fork against his glass. With the spotlight on him he stood up and raised his glass. "I want to make a toast," he said and looked at his mother. "To Mom, who pushed me in my studies everyday since I could walk upright. In the end it all paid off. Cheers!"

Everyone responded in kind and clinked glasses. Chi-Chi was too touched to say anythings and tried to keep the tears from welling up.

Then Gohan looked to his father. "And to you too Dad. If it weren't for you…well we'd all be dead." There were a few chuckles around the table. "Cheers!"

Goku blushed as everyone raised his or her glass once more and cheered. "Aw, it was nothing really!"

Videl stood up next. "To Daddy," she said. Mr. Satan looked at her eagerly as everyone waited for her to finish.

"For providing us with the food tonight!" Everyone burst out laughing; even Vegeta cracked a smile. "Just kidding Daddy, I love you," she added. Mr. Satan just smiled and joined in the laughter.

The dinner lasted a few hours with everyone chatting away into the night.

"Do you have any plans to celebrate with your friends?" Goku asked Gohan after dessert was served.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna go out and celebrate downtown tomorrow night."

"Don't even think about doing something stupid," Chi-Chi put in. "If you do something that will cause the College Board to revoke your scholarships, I'm gonna kill you, understand?"

Gohan sighed. "Would you like to move into my college dorm, Mom?"

"Someone has to make sure you don't turn into a delinquent," Chi-Chi said.

"He spent his entire life around us," Bulma put in. "If that won't turn him into a delinquent, then nothing will!"

* * *

Kibito Shin was going to catch something even if it took eternity. He had been sitting in the same spot at the lake's side with his fishing pole cast for three days without so much as a nibble. He had to catch something; he had to prove to Elder Kai that he could be just as good a fisherman as he was.

Besides he really didn't have much else to do. Millions of years ago, when he had been East Kai, there had been plenty to keep him occupied as he lived with the other Kais; they had all been great companions. Now all he had for company was a grumpy old man.

Who happened to be a better fisherman than he was.

_No! No negative thoughts like that! I will prove myself! Ugh…prove what? That sounded like I'm the student of some great martial arts master. I really need to take an excursion somewhere…_

A jerk on the pole cut through his thoughts. _At last!_ Kibito Shin began to pull up on the pole.

"Hey! Kibito Shin, get over here!"

Shocked by the shrill voice, Kibito Shin lost his grip on the pole and wasn't able to grab it before it was pulled into the lake. Utterly defeated, he dropped to his knees and let out a deep sigh.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

The voice had been right next to his ear this time, and caused Kibito Shin to topple over. Anger building up, he looked at his ancestor and shouted back, "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Elder Kai held up his crystal ball and shoved it in his face. He looked worried. "Look at this!" The image inside the ball was incredibly distorted. Some kind of energy kept flickering across it.

"What am I looking at?" Kibito Shin asked.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure," Elder Kai said. "I think it's some kind of warping of real space. There's a disturbance in the region between dimensions."

Kibito Shin took the ball and looked at it closely. "I don't like this. What could cause something like this?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Age 788 – Alternate Timeline**_

Tren had been climbing down from a tree when the entire Earth began to shake. Losing his grip the middle-aged hunter dropped to ground landing hard on his rear. A deafening sound like an explosion reverberated throughout the mountains. A huge cloud of smoke rose above the treetops.

"What in the hell was that?" he asked getting to feet. His rifle had fallen a few feet away. Picking it up, Tren looked over to where the explosion had come from. A few moments earlier he had landed a kill shot in a nice sized buck. He doubted it would be going anywhere so he decided to investigate what was going on.

Snow began to fall as Tren weaved through the trees. Not even the terror of the Artificial Humans could stop him from hunting game and he knew these woods like the back of his hand. The ground shook again and a second explosion boomed. Tren braced against a tree. Someone was having a party; which begged the question who was that someone? This area was supposed to be off-limits to the public. Of course that included him too, but...

Fifteen minutes later he came to a clearing and found that he was in unfamiliar territory. Where there should have been a ruined cliff was only a smoking crater. Safe to say, the explosion had definitely had quite a punch to it. Tren began to feel uneasy. He pulled his rifle close to his body. Then he noticed something smoking a few dozen meters away from the crater.

Cautiously, Tren approached the smoldering pile and was shocked at what he saw. It was a young man with lavender hair. His body was burned and his clothes were in ruins. Tren could do nothing but stare with his mouth gaping open.

The man's arm reached out and grabbed him by the ankle. Tren nearly had a heartattack.

With a pained effort the man opened his eyes and looked at him. "R-run… Run…a-away…" he managed to say then his grip on Tren's leg went limp.

"H-holy…" Tren stuttered. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a cell phone and dialed it. "Hello, emergency responders?" He gave them a quick rundown of where he was and what he had seen.

"_Stay with him,_" the responder said. "_We'll have an airship over there in less than ten minutes._"

"Got it," Tren said and cut the line. He kneeled down beside the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hang with me friend. Help's on the way."

Suddenly Tren heard a sound like a snapping twig behind him. Half jumping, he spun around.

There was a naked man standing at the edge of the clearing. He looked young, no older than thirty. His hair was jet black and was a tangled mess.

He also had a tail.

Tren suddenly felt total dread.

"Hey," the man said. "Can I ask you a favor?"

In hindsight it might have been a good idea to ignore the explosion and go retrieve the buck.

* * *

Bulma was refitting a hover-bike in Capsule Corp.'s garage when an update popped up on one of the computer screens. Placing aside her tools she opened the alert and was shocked at what she saw.

"A dimensional shift?" she said. It had been detected by the physics engine, which the time machine used to plot its course across the timelines. Something was causing de-stability in the walls between dimensions in a way similar to what the time machine did. Bulma put in a few commands.

Based on the data, whatever was causing the shift did not originate in this reality, but it was having, according to the computer, "AN UNDETERMINED EFFECT" in this dimension. "This is just too weird," Bulma said aloud. "There's no way something like this can happen naturally. And what is 'UNDETERMINED EFFECT' all about?"

If there was something major going, then maybe there would be a news bulletin about it. Bulma closed the physics engine and opened up the link to the world news network. There was a breaking news report, but it was not about a shift in space-time.

It was about an explosion in the mountains near Metro North. Bulma's eyes widened when she read that an entire cliff side had been blown to oblivion. She knew Trunks had gone there to destroy the remains of Gero's lab, but she also knew that he wouldn't have been so conspicuous about it.

There was just too much going on, and Bulma had too little data. First thing first: make sure her son was all right. Motherhood came before researching the space between universes. Then: determine if the dimensional shift and its "UNDETERMINED EFFECT" would be harmful to real space.

Bulma was halfway to the door when the wall intercom buzzed. Coming out of her resolve for a brief moment, she opened the line. "I'm kind of in a rush, what is it?" she asked a little sharper than she intended to.

"_I-I'm sorry ma'am_," the voice of the receptionist said. The poor young man obviously hadn't been expecting any hostility, and Bulma knew he didn't deserve any. Once this whole incident was over with, she would be sure to apologize to him. "_A young man is here and is asking to see you. He says he's an old friend of yours, and he refuses to leave. I could have security escort him off the premises for you._"

Bulma sighed. "No, I'll meet him, just give me a moment."

* * *

Detective Nroh surveyed the destruction before him. It would take one hell of an explosion to destroy a cliff face. The fact that anyone survived was a miracle in itself. He put down his air car outside the blocked off area and ducked himself under the yellow tape.

Seeking out one of the crime scene examiners he asked, "What's the status of the two men we found?"

"One was dead when the rescue responders arrived," she said, pointing to a lump covered by a white sheet a few meters away. "However, there was no evidence that he was near the explosion when it happened. His neck was broken, and his skull was caved in too. Now the weirdest part was that he was naked."

Nroh gave her a quizzical look. "Naked?"

"Yeah, down to his underwear. The only possession he seemed to have was a hunting rifle."

"Okay, then what about the other man?"

The examiner pulled out a notebook and flipped through its pages. "A young male. Based on his injures, he was the man that was described to the emergency responders. He was taken to Metro North Central Hospital. The responders believe he might pull through."

Another detective walked up to Nroh. "The population is concerned that this may be a reemergence of the Artificial Humans. If it is, then we can expect the president to call a state of emergency soon. The military is on its way to conduct its own investigation."

"The military can do whatever the hell it wants," Nroh said. "However, my department is also conducting an investigation, and will continue to do so until we receive orders to stand down." He turned to one of the police assistants. "Get me on the phone with MNCH. I want updates on our victim's status every half-hour. The second that man wakes up, I want to be there."

* * *

Bulma unconsciously made her way up to Capsule Corp.'s lobby; worries about Trunks occupying her every thought.

It was for that reason when she reached the lobby she didn't realize who was standing there in the mountain clothes. When the receptionist said, "Ah, Miss Bulma," she was snapped out of her daze and saw who her visitor was.

Son Goku said, "Hi Bulma! Considering how long it's been you look great!"

Before her brain could register what her eyes were seeing, there was a blur of motion, a slamming noise, and a sharp pain in her back.

Also, she couldn't breathe.

Gasping for air, Bulma put together what was happening. Goku had charged her, grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her into a wall.

Now if she could only figure out why he had done that…

Goku's face was a twisted grin; it reminded Bulma of those horrible expressions that his brother Raditz always wore.

"I'd like your help with something," he said. It was the same voice Bulma had always known as friendly. "I want to borrow something of yours…"

* * *

Trunks's eyes snapped open.

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

He was moving through a hallway facing up at the ceiling. People dressed in white coats were running beside him speaking quickly and urgently to one another.

He felt light-headed and every nerve ending in his body was screaming in pain.

Then Trunks remembered everything that had happened, and none of that mattered anymore.

"D-Docter!" one of them said. "He's awake!"

_Docter? I'm in a hospital, specifically on a stretcher, probably on my way to surgery. I don't have time for this._

Much to the surprise of everyone around him, Trunks sat up and jumped down to the floor. He then took off down the hall at a dead run.

_Son Goku of all people…_

_

* * *

_

Darkness was creeping into Bulma's vision. Breathing was hard enough in the current situation, but _comprehending_ the situation itself was damn impossible.

She could make out shouting in the background, probably the receptionist, who was most likely just as confused as she was.

Goku turned to look at the whimpering man. "You've done your job here," he said. "You can leave now."

"I'm calling the police!" the receptionist yelled, ignoring the other's warning.

Bulma felt the grip on her neck loosen and suddenly she fell to the floor.

Goku stared at the man with murder in his eyes. "SHUT UP!"

Her vision was still blurry, but Bulma could hear a scream, which was cut short by a sickening crunch. When she looked up she could see the poor receptionist lying on the floor, his back bent at an unnatural angle. Then her assailant stepped into her line of sight. She looked into his eyes, eyes that contained a degree of madness, she had never seen before.

Goku smiled that sick smile again. "Now then, like I was saying…"

* * *

Detective Nroh was standing outside the hospital looking over some data from the crime scene when a man burst out of the front doors. His clothes were singed and his exposed skin was covered in burns. It took a moment, but Nroh realized he was looking at the survivor from the explosion.

The man had a fierce look on his face that suddenly shifted into mortified shock. "Oh my God…" he said barely a whisper.

Nroh tried to gather as much composure as possible. "H-Hey," he said. It was all he was able to say.

The next moment, a shock wave with a knockout punch to it flew out of the man's body knocking Nroh clear off his feet. He then jumped up into the air. He didn't come back down…

Nroh could only watch with a gapping jaw as his person of interest _flew _away across the sky.

"Yeah," he said. "I should definitely let the military handle this investigation."

* * *

Trunks gunned through the air towards Metro West as fast as his body in its current condition could take him. He knew that his mother was in danger, and it didn't take a genius to realize his own attacker was involved.

_What is going on here? What the hell is going on?_

He reached Capsule Corp. and charged through the front doors. The scene in the lobby was like something out of a horror movie. The receptionist was lying dead in a pool of blood near the entrance. Trunks was fairly certain that the broken bone jutting out of the skin on his back had was once been his spine.

Then he saw his mother.

Bulma was lying up against a nearby wall clutching her throat and gasping for air.

"Mom!" he shouted and kneeled down beside her. Bulma looked up at her son and tried to say something. All that Trunks could make out was "He…he t…to…". Then she passed out.

"Hang on, Mom. Please!" Trunks pleaded. _I've got to get her to a hospital. She's all I've got left. I don't give a damn about what's going on; I am NOT going to lose my mother!_

Cradling her in his arms, Trunks ran out the door towards the nearest hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Age 776**_

Elder Kai sat in front of the crystal ball with his arms crossed, tapping his index finger against his bicep. Distorted images and energy waves still flickered inside it. He looked up when Kibito Shin reappeared a few meters away.

"No good?" he asked.

Kibito Shin shook his head in resignation. "No," he said. "I don't know what's going on, but I can't transport to Earth. Somehow that dimensional shift is blocking my Instantaneous Movement."

"I thought so," Elder Kai said and sat up. "It wouldn't surprise me if a physical barrier forming is a side affect of the shift." He let out a sigh. "For all the knowledge the Kais claim to have, the mechanics behind alternate dimensions are a mystery to us." He held up the crystal ball. "Yet here before us, something is trying to force its way across the barrier – and it's succeeding. It's quite infuriating, really." He looked at the image again.

"What the…?"

"What?" asked Kibito Shin.

Then without warning, the crystal ball flashed brightly and shattered in Elder Kai hands. Both men recoiled. Glass shards littered the ground at their feet.

"Well, that definitely isn't good," Kibito Shin said as he picked at the broken pieces. "So what was it?"

"Huh?"

"You saw something right before it shattered. What was it?"

Elder Kai crossed his arms and tried to put the image in his mind's eye into words. "For loss of a better word, it looked…humanoid. I wasn't able to get a good look at its features, but it definitely had a humanoid shape."

Kibito Shin wasn't sure what to say. In the all the years he had spent as Supreme Kai he had never dealt with anything like dimensional shifts.

_No, wait…that's not true. I have seen something similar to this._

"Look at this mess," Elder Kai muttered holding up a shard from the crystal ball. "These things are a pain to make."

"We're going to Otherworld," Kibito Shin said quickly and placed a hand on his ancestor's shoulder.

"D-Don't just spirit us away without explaining first!" Elder Kai shouted. "You know I hate travel!"

"There's a resident expert on Earth there who I need to talk to." Without another word Kibito Shin's Instantaneous Movement whisked them away.

* * *

Goku had just wrapped up gathering firewood, and was in the kitchen of his home looking at a pile of mail Chi-Chi had left on the kitchen table. He held up the letter on top and looked at the address. A smiled formed on his lips. "This is what's called 'irony' right?"

"What is?" Chi-Chi asked. She was in the middle of sewing some blue cloth together.

Goku held up the letter so she could see it. It was from Mr. Satan. "Ever since your dad's fortune dried up, we've been reliant on the World Champion for income. If we hadn't let him take credit for the Cell Games and the battle with Majin Buu, then he wouldn't have any money to give us."

He was right, Chi-Chi had to admit. "Well, if you guys hadn't beaten Cell or Buu then no one would have any money…or life for that matter."

"Heh, I guess so," Goku said scratching his nose. "What are you working on?"

Chi-Chi smirked and held up her work. It was a sky-blue colored gi. "It's for you!" she said.

"F-for me?"

"I've said it more times than I can count, Goku. That orange gi stopped being fashionable over ten years ago. Time for a change."

"I'm sorry, but 'fashionable'?" Goku asked. "This uniform represents my training under Master Roshi and King Kai. I can't just toss it to the wind!"

"You don't even wear either of their emblems anymore," Chi-Chi pointed out. "Maybe it's time you got your own style."

Goku was at a total loss for words. Fashion and style were not his specialty.

* * *

He had awakened into the world with the knowledge of only one fact: that he was Son Goku.

Shortly afterward he had met _him_. _He_ had introduced him to the second fact. That he was actually a clone of the real Son Goku. At first he was distraught by this until _he_ told him of his purpose. Then _he_ spoke of the third and most important fact: that he was the servant and _he_ was the master.

Completely lost in a strange world, the master had told him what he had to do to fulfill his destiny. The clone Goku had followed _his_ orders to the letter. He was able to tap into the memories of the original Son Goku as well as the ones the master provided. He learned of the time machine and where to meet the master in this timeline.

Trunks and his mother had tried to stand in his way, but neither had been any match for him, all thanks to DNA modifications done by Gero's computer. Now that he was in this reality, the master's plan could begin.

The clone surveyed the scenery before him. The first thing to do was test the powers of the Z-Warriors in this timeline; specifically Son Goku's. He was standing at the top one of the taller skyscrapers in Satan City's downtown. It would be easy enough to lure them out.

Gathering his energy the clone jumped into the air and fired off three ki blasts. The energy blasts lanced across the skyline and hit their targets. Three buildings shook and erupted into fire. Below, the people were in panic scurrying to and fro.

The clone fired again and again, excitement building up. Flames and smoke polluted the sky. Screams echoed in the air only to be cut off. This is what he wanted – to become a harbinger of death, then to become death itself. More and more of the downtown area fell into ruin. Primal Saiyan instincts ruled his every thought.

_YES! I will destroy every last corner of civilization on this planet. Human, Saiyan, it doesn't matter. Everyone will die._

_I'll kill them all! I'll kill them all! I'll kill them all! I'll kill them all! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! __**I'LL KILL THEM ALL!**_

"**ENOUGH**."

The single word penetrated the clone's mind, cutting off his massacre. It was _him._ _He_ was nowhere to be seen; _he_ had spoken directly into his mind as _he_ always had.

"B-but I-" the clone started.

"_Are you questioning me?_"

"N-no!"

"_You've caused enough damage; mindless slaughter will not benefit our cause…at least not now. Our enemies will be here soon so be ready._"

"Right," the clone said. The clone wasn't afraid of the master's power. However, _he_ was his only chance at fulfilling his desire to fight powerful opponents. Focusing on his mission all that remained was to wait for the Z-Warriors to show up.

It didn't take long. No sooner had _he_ left his thoughts did the first opponent appear. The total slaughter he had inflicted moments before had been extremely satisfying, but the look of total shock on Son Gohan's face was even more so. Just as the master had said it would be.

* * *

Goku stood up with a jolt. Chi-Chi was so startled she almost ran her sewing needle through her thumb. "Wh-what is it?" she asked knowing something was wrong.

"A major power level just popped up outta no where," Goku muttered as sweat beaded on his forehead. "I've never felt anything like this before."

"Is it that powerful?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Goku said. "The power has an unnatural feel to it. It's hard to explain." He walked over to the door. "Regardless, I'm going to check it out."

Chi-Chi was at his side before he could walk outside. "And you're just going alone?"

"I'm sure Gohan, Vegeta, and the others felt it too. They'll be sure to show up at the source of that power." Goku looked at his wife and smiled at her. "Don't worry. I have no intention of being killed again."

"Still be careful, okay?" Chi-Chi asked feeling the weight on her heart lift a little.

"I will!" Goku said. Once he was outside he took to the sky.

Chi-Chi sat down and tried to focus on her sewing without much luck. She didn't notice Goten enter the kitchen.

"Mom, something's going on," he said.

"Don't worry," she said. "Your Daddy's going to take a look."

* * *

Gohan was enjoying a large plate of spaghetti when the earthquakes began. He, Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa were in the middle of dinner at a restaurant in downtown Satan City to celebrate their graduation. Now the restaurant was falling down around their ears.

And Gohan's spaghetti was in his lap. _Damn it! I _hate_ stains!_

Patrons were scrambling in a panic to get to the exit. "What the hell's going on?" Sharpener asked.

"Let's get out of here, then we can ask questions!" Videl shouted. No one had a reason not to agree.

Once outside, Gohan realized that they were still in danger. Buildings were going up in flames all over downtown. People were running for cover as rubble fell from the sky. Some unlucky souls weren't fast enough. Floating above the smoke and fire in the air was a lone figure. Gohan was able to keep him in sight long enough to see the figure _fire a ki blast_ at a group of stampeding people. They were vaporized instantaneously.

"Oh my God!" Erasa shouted, clinging to Sharpeners arm.

"That tears it…" Gohan muttered between clenched teeth. "Videl, let's teach this guy a lesson."

"I'm with you," Videl replied. "There's not a chance I'm gonna stand back and let some freakshow blow my hometown away!"

Simultaneously the two teenagers pressed a switch on their watches. Both of their bodies glowed for a brief second then the light exploded. When the smoke cleared Gohan and Videl were wearing their Saiyaman Team uniforms.

"Rip him a new one!" Sharpener said. Gohan flashed him a thumbs up.

"Let's go!" he shouted and flew up above the destruction with Videl at his side. The duo soared straight at the city's attacker. The mysterious figure noticed their approach and turned to face them.

"What the heck?" Videl exclaimed.

Gohan was at a total loss for words. He removed his sunglasses to confirm what he was seeing with his naked eyes.

His _father_ was right in front of him. _Wait…_

"M-mr. Goku," Videl stuttered. "What in the world is going on? Why are you doing this?" Goku merely smiled with a face full of malcontent. He was wearing clothes that belonged in winter storm.

"Get out of here, Videl," Gohan said calmly. He had recovered from his initial shock and was in total control now. "It's not safe."

"But Gohan, y-your Dad…"

"It's not him."

Goku arched an eyebrow, but didn't seem concerned. "W-what?" was all Videl could get out.

"I know my father's energy," Gohan replied. "I have seen it up close for most of my life. This guy may look like Dad, but the energy's not even close."

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" asked the not-Goku with a voice that sounded just like his father's.

"Go!" Gohan shouted at Videl. As she retreated the possibilities ran through Gohan's mind. _A look-alike? Or maybe a body snatcher like Commander Ginyu…_

"I suppose there's no point in denying it," not-Goku said. "I guess you could say I'm not your father. But make no mistake; _I am Son Goku._

"I would, however, like to meet the man _you_ know as Son Goku. Beating you to a bloody pulp should get him to show up."

Gohan smiled and pulled the white bandanna off his head. "By all means, you're welcome to try."

The look-alike charged forward and threw a pair of punches at Gohan's stomach. Gohan blocked them with his forearms without trouble and followed up with a spin kick to the look-alike's head.

He dodged and landed an elbow in Gohan's side causing him to recoil. The blow had packed more than just a punch. Gohan felt like a few of his ribs had been cracked. The look-alike was putting out Super Saiyan-level power, but he was only in the normal state. Assuming he was a Saiyan.

_Maybe he's like Turles, _Gohan thought. A Saiyan who looked like Goku. _But he didn't bother to hide the fact that he wasn't Dad…_

Caught up in thought, Gohan didn't notice the look-alike's follow up until it was almost to late to dodge. Focusing everything in his right hand, Gohan slugged his opponent while he was off-balance.

The look-alike backpeddled away, nursing his left cheek. He spat blood and smiled, not looking the least bit rattled.

"Looks like holding back is going to get us no where," Gohan muttered and stole a quick look at the situation below. Most of the people in the area had evacuated leaving downtown abandoned. _Good. I can power up without worrying about collateral damage._

Not-Goku looked on in amazement as Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Incredible," he said. "I've never seen this form in person before!"

"If you're Son Goku like you say, then you should be able to do this too," Gohan said.

"I don't need it. I'm already stronger than a Super Saiyan and then some." The look-alike charged again.

* * *

"Gohan…"

Goku could sense his son's power level rising. Things were getting serious in Satan City. From what he could tell Gohan and the mystery power where the only ones fighting. An energy that felt like Piccolo was also on approach, but Vegeta was nowhere to be found.

_I wonder if Goten and Trunks are planning on showing up. I know Chi-Chi will throw a fit if my boy sneaks out, but she'll kill me if he gets hurt._ _And where is Vegeta? Why is it that jerk always has to make a dramatic entrance after everyone else is in a pinch. I'm really-_

An energy spike interrupted his train of thought. Suddenly a ki blast lanced down from above. Goku jerked to a stop and shifted back. The blast nearly glanced the tip of his nose.

Goku took up a fighting stance. His attacker appeared a few meters away. Goku felt his jaw drop.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well I'm glad that the plague was wiped out before the casualties got out of hand," King Kai said. "Oh, no need to thank me. That plague was never meant to happen in this reality, and as ruler of the North Galaxy, it's my duty to help eliminate anomalies. Still you should keep the antidote on hand in case it resurfaces.

"What? How am I doing?" King Kai reached up to touch the halo above his head. "Well, I'm kind of dead… It's kind of a long story." A knock came at the door. "Sorry, but I have to let you go. I've got a visitor," he said and cut the telepathic connection.

The incident had happened years ago, long before King Kai met Goku. A planet under his jurisdiction had been struck by a pathogen, which had never been intended to be released in this universe. It was during rare circumstances like these where the Kais were aloud to make contact with the realm of the living. King Kai contacted the head of the planet's religious sect and provided them with a recipe for proper medication after swearing them to secrecy. It hadn't been easy though. King Kai knew nothing about the pathogen at first and was forced to spend all the time he had researching it.

The crisis passed, but King Kai continued to check up the planet now and again to make sure that everything was still normal.

After Goku won the Otherworld Tournament, Grand Kai decided to give King Kai residence inside his mansion; four rooms total, which when added up, were larger than his original home on his late planet. His study was where he was now.

King Kai opened the door, and upon seeing his visitor, dropped to his knees. "G-Grand Kai, sir! What can I do for you?"

The Grand Kai adjusted his glasses with his index finger. He was dressed in his usual casual rocker jacket. "Well, the only thing you need to do for me, is let me in. I was just escorting some honored guests to meet you." King Kai looked up. Standing beside the Grand Kai was Supreme Kai Kibito Shin and his ancestor.

"Y-your Excellencies!" he exclaimed. He attempted to drop his posture lower, but he was already on the floor. _Shoot! I can't let them think that I hold no higher respect for them than I do for the Grand Kai!_

"Get up," Elder Kai said in an annoyed voice. "It's kind of hard to have a conversation with a man who has his face in the carpet."

"And you're blocking the doorway," Grand Kai added.

"Sorry!" King Kai said as he scrambled to his feet and moved to the side of the doorjamb. "What can I do for you?" he asked as the higher Kais entered his study.

Kibito Shin stepped forward. "When was the last time you checked the status of Planet Earth?"

_Whenever Earth's involved, it's usually bad news for the entire galaxy,_ King Kai thought. "The last time I saw Earth was when I was there in person for a party being held by Mr. Satan. If memory serves, you were there too." Elder Kai made a grunting noise when he said Mr. Satan's name.

"I was," Kibito Shin said. "If you could check on the planet for us right now, I would appreciate it."

"Okay," King Kai said, and move his antennas in the general direction of Earth. He had long since memorized it. "I'm looking," he said. "What's wrong?"

Surprise appeared on the Supreme Kai's face. "You don't see anything strange at all?"

"No, everything looks pretty normal." King Kai looked Kibito Shin straight in the eye. "What is this all about?"

Kibito Shin took a deep breath, organizing his thoughts. "I'm not exactly sure where to begin."

"I think I can remedy that," King Kai said and spun around so his back faced them. "If you would allow me, I would like to read your mind."

"Who do you think you are?" Elder Kai spat. "What gives you any right to access the memories of a superior–"

"It's alright," Kibito Shin said, cutting his ancestor off with a gesture. "I'm fine with it. What do you need me to do?"

"Just place your hand on my shoulder, and I'll do the rest," King Kai said. Kibito Shin nodded and did so. King Kai focused inward and touched his memories. In less than an instant he learned off the dimensional shift, the barrier around Earth, and the figure that broke through the wall between universes. "Well…I can see how you would have a hard time putting this into words."

"What do you think?" Kibito Shin asked.

"I have no idea. I'm a martial arts master, not a physicist. All that I can tell you is that the barrier surrounding the Earth has vanished. It probably dissipated when whatever that thing was entered this universe."

"Can I get in on this conversation too?" asked Grand Kai.

"Now that you're up to speed on the situation," Kibito Shin said. "I can get to the reason for my visit."

"I'm still here you guys," Grand Kai added.

"You wouldn't be interested," King Kai said in a deadpan tone.

"In that case, I'm outta here," he said moving to door. "Supreme Kai, old man, just show yourselves out when you're done."

"Hey!" Elder Kai shouted grabbing his shoulder. "We're honored guests, you can't just ignore us! And who the hell are you calling old man, Santa Claus?"

Grand Kai shook off his grasp. "You really need to learn to chill out." He walked out with Elder Kai on his heels, who was shouting every curse he knew in several different languages.

Kibito Shin closed the door behind them and turned back to King Kai. "As I was saying, I remember looking at a few files you wrote about eight years ago. A similar situation occurred on Earth I believe."

_Eight years ago…_ Then it came to him. "Ah yes," King Kai said. "It was actually nine years ago, a boy named Trunks traveled back twenty years in time to give a warning to Earth's warriors." He then understood what Kibito Shin wanted to know. "The Time Machine he used caused the exact same kind of dimensional shift as the one you saw.

"However, it didn't cause violent distortions like that figure did. A barrier didn't form around the planet either."

"So whatever that thing was," Kibito Shin said. "It crossed the dimensional plane using similar physics to the Time Machine.

A cracking sound echoed outside. Grand Kai and Elder Kai's disagreement had escalated to breaking furniture.

* * *

Son Gohan had proved to be stronger than the clone had expected, but the fight was slowly tipping into his favor.

The clone deflected a pair of ki blasts and fired off one of his own. Gohan dodged and, getting under the clone's guard, unleashed a combination attack of punches and kicks. The clone took the brunt of it and was sent flying on the final strike. Using a _kiai,_ he stopped himself and took up a ready stance.

Gohan charged and the two fighters exchanged blows. The clone smiled in the middle of the fray. His opponent was bruised and bleeding, and his stamina was dropping fast. All the while, the clone had barely broken a sweat.

"_Please…_"

_What the…?_

"_Please…_"

The clone grunted and backpedaled away. The voice had spoken into his mind just like his master had, but it wasn't _him_.

"_Please…_"

"What? Who are you?" he shouted angrily.

Gohan looked at him with a confused look. "Are you…talking to me?" he asked as he gathered his breath.

The clone turned his attention back to the fight. He shoved out both hands and launched a ki blast at full power. Caught off guard and at such close range, Gohan just barely was able to put up a shield before the blast struck him. He was swept away.

* * *

Goku dropped into a fighting stance in midair. His opponent appeared a few meters away. It was dark, but the light from the moon illuminated his features.

Goku felt his jaw drop.

"Surprised that I followed you here, bastard?" asked Trunks. It wasn't Bulma's ten-year-old son. It was the Trunks from the future timeline.

"Trunks?" he asked, his voice full of confusion.

"Don't even try it," he said. "You can't fool me. The Son Goku in this timeline is dead."

Goku's mind raced trying to piece together the facts. _For some reason, Trunks is here in this timeline, and he thinks that I'm an imposter. _

Trunks was wearing a long black coat over a white undershirt and khakis. He didn't look any older than the last time he was in this time. _Of course, he doesn't know that my life was restored._

"Trunks wait…I can explain what's going on here!" Goku exclaimed.

"Save it," Trunks spat and transformed into his Super Saiyan state.

_What the…?_

Trunks charged. He stopped short a meter away from Goku and fired a scatter of ki. Goku snapped his right hand to his forehead as fast as he could and teleported. He reappeared behind Trunks. His first instinct was to attack while his opponent was off balance, but Goku couldn't just attack a former ally without understanding the situation. Instead he shifted backwards and held up his hands in a defensive posture. Trunks spun around and attacked with a combination of punches. Goku blocked them all without going on the offensive.

_What is going on?_

* * *

The ki blast, with Gohan in tow, struck a nearby skyscraper and exploded. The entire structure collapsed. Shrapnel went everywhere. The young hero was buried in rubble.

The clone looked down at the destruction with a smile and no small amount of satisfaction. _Farewell, Son Gohan. Your death will be the first of countless._ He held up his hand above his head and gathered his ki. Sights locked on the ruined building, this would be the finishing blow.

"_Wait._"

The clone froze. This time the voice that had spoken to him _was_ the master.

"_Plans have changed. Son Goku is being delayed. I'm going to take care of the situation right now. Let his son go._"

_But why?_ asked the clone.

"_Killing him will only make Goku angry. Until we've properly assessed his power, I don't want to take any unnecessary risks._"

The clone gritted his teeth. Every fiber of his being was screaming, "Kill Son Gohan!"

However, the master's spoken words were louder. _Very well. I'll head to the rendezvous point and wait for you._

"_Be prepared,_" _he_ said. "_We may end up fighting Son Goku together._" With that the master left his thoughts.

The clone felt his skin tingle. The chance of fighting Goku so soon was exhilarating. He looked down at the collapsed building where Gohan was buried. _At least this way, I'll get to fight against him one more time._

With a crazed smile on his face, the clone gunned away at full speed.

Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa had arrived at the remains of the destroyed skyscraper just as Gohan had finally pulled himself clear of the debris. He was covered in dust and blood, but was still in one piece.

_That guy wasn't kidding when he said he was stronger than a Super Saiyan_, Gohan thought. The look-alike's power was much greater than his father's. _At this rate I'm going to have to use the power Elder Kai unlocked_…

"Are you alright?" Videl asked in panicky tones.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said brushing dust from his currently blonde hair. "Get back. This isn't…what the?"

Gohan looked up to the sky where the clone had been only to find it completely empty. His energy was gone as well.

Videl realized the same thing. "Where did that look-alike go?"

"No clue," Gohan muttered. "I don't suppose any of you killed him while I was under that building?"

"Yeah, I knocked the sense right outta his head," Sharpener said with bravado, throwing a punch like he would a baseball. "Then Erasa slapped him across the face so hard it snapped his neck."

Videl grinned and said, "You sound like my dad."

Gohan was too busy searching out the look-alike's power to listen to them. _I can sense something…_ It was not too far away; two power levels.

One was definitely his father's – his _real_ father's. The other felt familiar as well, but Gohan couldn't remember who it was.

Videl noticed him grimacing and asked, "Trouble's not over yet?"

"Doesn't look like it," he replied. "It feels like my real father is in the middle of his own battle." He clenched his fist. "I've got to go see if he needs help."

"You don't look like you could handle another fight right now," Videl said as she grabbed his hand. Gohan said nothing. He just looked off at the sky. She sighed. The first thing Videl learned about Saiyans was that they were the most stubborn creatures on Earth.

"Go," she said. "But if I hear from Goku that you've died again…"

Gohan took her hand, cutting her off. He smiled at her warmly. "I'm not going to die," he assured her. Before Videl could respond, he spun around and took off.

She watched his ki trail dissipate into the air. "I'll be waiting Gohan. You better come back."

* * *

SMACK! SMACK! Goku recoiled clutching his chest and chin. Trunks was out for blood, and he wasn't pulling any punches.

After the pain subsided he asked, "Why are you attacking _me_?"

Trunks sneered. "Did you forget that you almost killed me and stole the Time Machine? Okay then – you nearly killed my mother. That alone is reason enough to attack you!"

Things were not going well. If the battle continued at its current pace, Trunks would kill him.

_But why?_ Goku centered himself and considered his options. For whatever reason, Trunks was in a total rage; he couldn't be reasoned with. If Goku was to survive there was only one course of action.

He transformed into a Super Saiyan. "I'm not going to kill you Trunks," he said. "I will have to beat you unconscious however."


	6. Chapter 6

Trunks's eyes burned. His sight had long since adjusted to the darkness of the evening, and his pupils could not compensate fast enough for the sudden burst of light emitted by the fake Son Goku's Super Saiyan aura. He refused to guard his eyes, however, knowing that any unnecessary movement would just provoke his opponent into attacking.

Things were getting intense now. When they first met in the future, the fake Goku overpowered Trunks with an intense ki blast in his normal state. In this fight, Trunks's had tried to finish his opponent off quickly at full power, knowing that surprise and haste would be his only chances for victory. Now that the fake Goku was fighting as a Super Saiyan, he suspected he wouldn't be able to defend himself for too long. His power level was even greater than Gohan's had been when he fought Cell as a Super Saiyan 2.

Still, Trunks couldn't stand by and let the imposter do as he pleased; in the future he had killed at least one person and put his mother in the hospital. He was wearing an orange gi now, just like the real Goku's. Trunks had no idea of what the imposter's intentions were, but if he had to guess it looked like he was trying to pass himself of as the true Goku. The youth feared that he might have already hurt someone else to get that gi.

"…beat you unconscious however," the fake Goku said.

Trunks was too lost in his own rage and desperation to focus on half of what his opponent had been saying. The real Son Goku was dead in this timeline. The Dragon Balls didn't have the power to bring him back. Those two facts were the only ones Trunks needed. Everything the fake said was a moot point.

He was totally beaten in terms of power, so Trunks decided to depend on speed. He hadn't been sitting on his hands for three years waiting for Cell to show up, afterall.

"Ha!" The youth fired at ki blast directly at the fake's face. He deflected it easily with the swing of an arm, but Trunks had just needed to distract him. The fake was understandably surprised to find his opponent had vanished in less than an instant. Trunks decelerated from superspeed above his head and swung his leg down in an ax kick stricking home.

The fake Goku was sent spiraling, but recovered quickly. Trunks charged forward. At the last second the fake shifted forward cutting him off. Off balance, Trunks was defenseless as his opponent pummeled his chest and solar plexus with a furious combination. Trunks recoiled back, but the fake refused to let up. He followed up with a front snap kick to the chin. Trunks's head was snapped back. Stars filled his vision for a few moments.

Even before he could see clearly again, Trunks backpedaled away as fast as he could. The fake didn't try to close the distance; he continued to hover without moving. Trunks shoved out his hands and made hand motions at rapid speed. He ended by snapping his arms to his chest then held them out again, forming a diamond with his fingers.

"Burning Attack!" he shouted and fired at the fake. He had been expecting the imposter to dash out of the way. Instead the fake Goku smashed the blast with a rising kick sending it higher into the sky. Then he used the Instantaneous Movement to teleport back into the blast's path. With a shout, the fake Goku smashed the attack again with a hammer fist strike.

Now Trunks's Burning Attack was headed back towards its point of origin.

"D-damn it!" Trunks muttered as he shifted to the side. And right into the fake Goku's path. The imposter had turned Trunks's strategy into his own.

The fake Goku slugged him across the face. Trunks was thrown into a total daze. Spittle flew out of his mouth. The imposter took the opportunity to circle behind and slipped his arms under Trunks's.

"Listen to me Trunks!" the imposter shouted as he held him in a body lock. "I don't understand half of the situation that's going on, so before you go back to trying to kill me, please explain _why!_"

Trunks responded by slamming the back of his head into the fake Goku's face. He released his hold and Trunks backed out of attack range.

The youth panted heavily. At the rate things were progressing, he was royally screwed. Trunks's advantage in speed wasn't enough. The imposter outranked him in every other category.

The fake Goku rubbed blood away from his bruised nose. He was in pain, but it did not seem to bother him too much. He dropped into an attack stance, preparing to rush his opponent again.

Trunks did the same. At this point, meeting his opponent head on was the best option for attack.

Both men charged. The distance between them shrank quickly. Trunks tightened his fist hoping he would just be able to get in the first strike. Three meters remained and then…

A ki blast split the space between them. Both men stopped short just barely avoiding the blast.

"What the?" Trunks shouted.

Piccolo hovered several meters away with his arm outstretched. "Well," he said. "When I woke up this morning, I can't say that I was expecting to see a sight like this."

"What are you doing here?" asked the fake Goku. Trunks really wanted to punch him now.

"I was on my way to Satan City," Piccolo said. "When your little scuffle popped up right in my path." He looked at the Trunks. "I take it you're the Trunks from the future. What's the story Goku? Does he have to _kill_ you to save the future this time?"

"He won't tell me!" the imposter said exasperated. "For all I know, that _could_ be the reason!"

"Get out of here, Piccolo!" Trunks shouted. "This Goku is an imposter!"

"I'm telling you, I'm real!" the fake Goku shouted. He was laying it on thick, Trunks thought.

_Fine, then. If you want to play games with me, then I'll humor you_. "The Son Goku in this timeline is dead!" he replied. "He's died twice, so the Dragon Balls weren't able to revive him." He looked at Piccolo. "This…whatever he is…came from my timeline. I think he's a creation of Dr. Gero."

Piccolo glared at the fake Goku for a moment then turned back to Trunks. "I'm not sure I understand the entire situation here," he said. "However, I do know that the Goku in this timeline was resurrected by a higher power two years ago."

For the first time, Trunks realized what he was hearing. _Did he say _two years_ ago? That's impossible. That imposter came to this timeline only yesterday. It would have been impossible for him to appear as long as two years ago._ Trunks reached out and analyzed his opponent's power level. It was distinctly different than the power that had been used to blast him in the mountains.

Everything clicked into place. Trunks powered down to his normal state. "Oh God, what have I done?"

* * *

Goku took a deep breath and powered down. "Easy Trunks," he said. "It sounds like you've been through a lot recently."

Trunks forced a small smile. "You have no idea."

"I can't say that I don't understand your reaction though," Goku said. "You are the son of _Bulma and Vegeta_ after all. Thanks for your help Piccolo."

Piccolo merely shrugged. "Don't mention it. Someone has to be the voice of reason when it comes to you people."

"Something is definitely going on though," he continued. "It feels like whatever was happening in Satan City is over."

"I can still feel Gohan's power," Piccolo said. "From what I felt, however, I don't think he won."

Goku looked at Trunks. "I think it would be safe to guess that this imposter of yours is probably the owner of that power level."

Trunks remained quite. There wasn't anything he really had to contribute.

"You said that you think Dr. Gero is behind this?" Piccolo asked.

"Y-yes," he said. "As you know, I was able to defeat the Artificial Humans and Cell in my timeline. I decided to destroy the remains of Gero's lab to make sure that nothing would be left to chance. Guess who I found in a secret room."

Goku sighed. "I was never really good with understanding how this whole different timeline thing worked," he said. "Does this imposter really look just like me?"

"From what I can tell, there's only one difference," Trunks said. "The imposter has a Saiyan tail. Other than that, he's the perfect double. He might even be a clone created from the DNA samples Gero took when he created Cell."

"But isn't Dr. Gero dead in your timeline?" asked Goku. "And why would he make a double of me?"

"I think that this clone was created before he created #17 and #18. The computers that were hooked up to its conception chamber where older than the Super Computer that made Cell.

Trunks took a deep breath. "This clone might have been Dr. Gero's first plan to avenge the destruction of the Red Ribbon Army. But for whatever reason, he abandoned the project so he could work on the Artificial Humans instead. He probably programmed his computers to finish the work for him, however."

"Just like Cell," Piccolo said.

"As to why he would create a clone of _you_," Trunks continued. "Who would be a better match for Son Goku than Son Goku? That's my guess anyway."

Goku crossed his arms and tried to comprehend everything that had happened in the last few hours. "Okay," he said. "What should our next move be?"

"_How about this?_"

Out of nowhere a ki blast blindsided Trunks sending him flying to the earth below. Goku and Piccolo dropped into a ready stance. The attacker hovered down to face them.

"Speak of the devil…" Goku muttered. He was looking into his own face.


	7. Chapter 7

Trunks crashed into the ground with the force of an artillery strike. The earth cracked and cratered inward. Rock shrapnel and dust went everywhere.

_If I wasn't hurting after that scuffle with Goku…well I'm definitely in pain _now.

The youth coughed out blood as he tried to sit up. His back and left side felt like they were on fire. His eyes were watering from the dust.

"Trunks! Are you alright?" The voice had come from Goku – the real Goku. At least he wouldn't get the two mixed up. All he had to do was attack the Goku who _wasn't_ wearing an orange gi.

"Y-yeah!" Trunks shouted back as he got to his feet. He slowly rose up into the air to rejoin Goku and Piccolo. He felt nauseous – probably a concussion. He hadn't had a chance to put up an energy barrier before he got up close and personal with the dirt. "You know," he said. "I am really sick of getting shot at while my guard is down…"

The clone Goku cracked an eyebrow at the remark, but then he just laughed. It was scary to hear such a vile sound in a voice that was exactly like the real Goku's. His tail whipped behind him. "Please forgive me," he said. "I really wanted to see the look of total surprise on Son Goku's face when we would first meet. But you just had to go and spoil it for me, and I had a hard time containing my disappointment."

Goku smiled. "If it's any small comfort, this is extremely unnerving from my point of view."

"I guess that will have to do," the clone said with a shrug.

"Why did you come here?" asked Piccolo. "What could possibly exist for you in this timeline?"

The clone held up an arm and extended his index finger. He pointed at Goku.

"Figures," Goku muttered.

"You did all of this just so you could kill Goku?" asked Trunks. "Was Dr. Gero so obsessed that he had to kill every Goku in existence?"

"Not quite," the clone said. "Dr. Gero might have set the basic parameters for my creation, but my purpose is my own." He extended both of his arms. "I was born into this world without a reason to exist so I created one.

"I don't just want to kill Son Goku. _I want to become Son Goku_." He looked Goku straight in the eye. "When I kill you, I will be able to take your name and reputation. However, I have different priorities than you do. I will ensure that all living beings _fear_ the name 'Son Goku.' Your name will be vilified throughout all planes of existence.

"I easily could have done as much in my own timeline," the clone added. "However, I can not take your reputation in good conscious while you still exist in another dimension. I needed to prove to myself that I am worthy of the name Son Goku, and the best way to do that is to kill you."

"How honorable of you," Goku deadpanned. "Your personality is pretty warped considering you're a clone of _me_."

"From my point of view, your personality is the warped one," the clone countered. "The computer that handled my conception was sure to make my Saiyan tendencies the most dominate. Just like yours once were."

Goku sighed. "My genes gave you life, and this is what you want to do with them?"

"I represent everything you could be," the clone said. "You have incredible power that could give you everything you want, yet you refuse to use it. For that reason alone, you don't deserve it. On the other hand, I don't have such reservations."

Trunks was stunned. _I really thought that this guy was just another one of Gero's abominations. But there's no way Gero could give one of his creations_ this_ kind of ambition. This clone truly has evolved beyond his original programming. Just like Goku evolved beyond his Saiyan instincts._

The clone focused on something that the three warriors couldn't see. "It seems that Son Gohan is on his way," he said with quiet concern. "Four on one…and I don't know the full capabilities of any of you."

His eyes turned to Piccolo. "For now, Goku is my only target," he said. "I'd rather not take any unnecessary risks…"

The clone disappeared and reappeared right in front of Piccolo. Trunks gasped. _He knows how to use the Instantaneous Movement technique!_

Piccolo tried to put up a defense stance, but was too slow. The clone struck him in the solar plexus with ease. Piccolo heaved as the wind left his lungs. While he was dazed, the clone grabbed Piccolo's arm and spun around with all of his might.

The rapid change in motion was too much for Piccolo's body to take. His arm was torn right out of its socket. Purple-pigmented blood squirted out from the shredded arteries.

"P-Piccolo!" Goku shouted. Piccolo screamed in pain as he clutched at his right shoulder.

The clone released his grip on Piccolo's severed arm. He hovered above him and struck Piccolo again in the solar plexus, this time with a kick. Piccolo spiraled to the ground, striking with similar force as Trunks had.

"Damn you!" Goku shouted and dropped into an attack stance. Trunks did the same.

The clone turned to face them. "Only your death matters," he said looking at Goku. "At least for right now." Then he blasted away leaving Goku and Trunks caught in his sonic boom. The shockwaves slowly dissipated.

"Okay," Trunks said. "_Now_ you have an idea of what I've had to deal with."

"You were right," Goku said. "He looked just like me. Even the tail." He gestured towards the ground. "We've got to tend to Piccolo."

Trunks nodded. The two warriors dropped to earth below where Piccolo lay, still clutching his ruined limb. "Are you going to be alright?" Goku asked.

"Once I can gather enough energy, I'll be able to regenerate," Piccolo muttered.

A small shockwave brushed against them from behind. Goku and Trunks turned around and saw Gohan coming towards them. "What happened?" he asked when he saw Piccolo.

"Long story," Goku said. He noticed Gohan was wearing his Great Saiyaman costume, which was torn to shreds. "Did I do that?"

"Only if you have a tail," Gohan replied. Then he saw Trunks. "I knew I recognized that other power level!"

Trunks smiled. "It's really good to see you Gohan."

"We don't have time for this!" Piccolo urged. "The clone's getting away! I'll be fine, so go after him! I'll catch up once I've recovered."

"That thing's a _clone_?" Gohan asked.

"I'm going alone," Goku said.

This produced a simultaneous "What?" from everyone else present.

"He's only after me," Goku said. "And he's not going to fight me unless it's one on one. Besides, he wants me to follow him."

"How do you know?" asked Gohan.

"He knows how to use the Instantaneous Movement technique," Goku said. "He easily could've teleported away while hiding his power level. But instead, he flew outta here at high speed, which requires energy to do."

Trunks caught on to Goku's line of logic. "Like a trail of breadcrumbs…"

"I don't like this," Piccolo said. "He's made it very clear that he wants to kill you. This is obviously a trap."

Goku shrugged. "I'm sure I can count on you guys to get me out of there if things turn bad."

"How about this?" Trunks asked. "That clone was willing to take on three of us. I don't think he'll run if only one of us backs up Goku."

"Are you volunteering?" asked Goku.

"No," Trunks said. "I actually need to make a little side trip – to Gero's lab."

"Why there?" asked Gohan. "Isn't that place just a crater now?"

Trunks reached into his coat and pulled out a capsule case. He picked one out and opened it. A PDA appeared in his hand. "I'm sure it is," he said. "In my timeline, however, I found a file about the clone while I was at the lab. I wasn't able to take it with me, because I didn't have a device to store it in. Chances are, that the computer was destroyed when Krillin blasted the lab, but if there is an off chance that it survived then I want to get my hands on that file. It may give us a weakness, or at the very least, more information."

Goku nodded. "Gohan, you go with him. You two know more about computers than we do. I'll go deal with the clone. Piccolo, when you're ready to fight again, come back me up."

"Very well then," Piccolo said.

* * *

Trunks brought Gohan up to speed on the situation as the two headed for Metro North. From the theft of the Time Machine to the clone's mission, he explained in as much detail as possible. "Any questions?" he asked.

"Is your mother going to be alright?"

Trunks blew out a breath. "Thankfully yes. I'm not sure how I would be able to go on without her. She's all I have left."

Gohan wasn't sure what to say. During the battle with Super Buu, he had lost everyone as well, but he had the Dragon Balls to cling to. Trunks had no such hope. His timeline represented the worst-case scenario that could happen.

Changing the subject, Gohan asked, "So how did_ you_ get here?"

Trunks looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You said that the clone stole your Time Machine and came here. So how were you able to get here without one?"

"I did have a Time Machine," Trunks said with a smirk. "There are two, remember?"

Gohan didn't for a moment, but then it came it him. "You used the Time Machine that Cell came in."

Nine years ago when the Z-Warriors fought the Artificial Humans, a second Time Machine was discovered. They later learned that Cell had killed Trunks in a third timeline and used the Time Machine to come to the past to absorb #17 and #18. During his investigation, Trunks had sealed the Time Machine back in its capsule and took it with him back to the future.

"Over the last three years, my mother worked on and off to get it back in working condition," Trunks said. "I never thought that I would have to use it though."

Another thought occurred to Gohan. "How were either of you able to come to this timeline anyway? If you traveled back in time, wouldn't you just end up in the past of _your_ timeline?"

"The Time Machine uses an anchor system," Trunks said. "When I came to this timeline the first time, the Time Machine deployed a 'memory anchor' so that I would be able to return to this dimension. There's a similar one in my time too. I had to configure the second Time Machine to lock onto it in case the first one has been destroyed."

"So that's how you were able to come back to our time again three years after your initial visit," Gohan said.

"And it's also how the clone was able to come here right now," Trunks finished.

The wind had become much colder. They were getting closer.

"You're way stronger than when you fought Cell," Trunks said. "I didn't think it was possible for you to get much more powerful than you were."

"Yeah," Gohan said. "It's one hell of a story. If we get through this I'll be sure to fill you in on it."


	8. Chapter 8

Goku looked below. He was hovering over what looked like an abandoned military base. This was where the clone's energy was coming from now. Goku took a deep breath and landed inside the security walls.

The source of the clone's energy was coming from a hanger near the northern side of the base. Its doors were wide open. Goku cleared his mind and eased his body into a ready-for-battle state.

"Let's bring this to an end quickly," he said to no one in particular, and walked slowly inside.

Several dismantled aircraft were strewn about, but storage containers occupied most of the hanger space. Goku looked around, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the new level of darkness. Only through the open doors was a small amount of light from the half moon filtering in. It was impossible to see anything.

"I'm glad that you came," a voice called out from the darkness. Goku tried to focus in on it; it was coming from above him. "I was afraid you wouldn't notice the invitation I left for you."

A large ceiling lamp flickered to life, illuminating the center of the hanger. Goku looked up and saw a figure with his face standing on top of the highest stack of containers.

The clone had positioned his hands next to his side. The heels of his palms were pressed together. "The Kamehame-ha Wave," he said. "A simple technique, but when used properly, it can be one of the most devastating, not to mention deadly, ki-based attacks."

Goku slowly dropped into a defensive stance. He remained silent. "I might have been made from your genes, but I cannot read your mind," the clone continued. "So answer me this question: Did it ever occur to you that you may die by your own trademark attack?" When Goku didn't answer, the clone said, "Of course, many of the opponents you've fought before used the Kamehame-ha Wave against you, so I suppose that the thought _has _crossed your mind.

"How about this then? Did you ever think that you would be killed by your technique, which had been fired by a mirror image of you?"

"You talk a lot," Goku said. Then he smiled. "I actually have been in a similar situation before," he continued. "It happened about two years ago, while I was dead. I was fighting against a manifestation of the negative energy produced by the souls that were sentenced to stay in Hell. It was called Janemba."

The clone let out a small laugh and eased out of stance, back to a standing position. "I'm not familiar with the details of how you came back to life," he said. "Out of curiosity, would you tell me about it before I kill you?"

Goku's smile didn't falter. "I'd be happy to. But why don't you answer some questions for me first?"

The clone crossed his arms. "I think I can guess what you want to know," he said. "Trunks told you that I came from the future right? You want to know how I learned that you were resurrected, when even he didn't."

Goku nodded. The clone laughed his mad laugh again. "I don't think that it's a story you would be too interested in, let alone understand. I doubt you know much about the wall between dimensions."

"What do you mean?" asked Goku. He didn't get an answer. The clone jumped down from his perch and charged straight at him. Goku was still in his defense stance so he was ready when the clone met him with a high-speed combination of punches. Goku blocked them all, but the clone wasn't giving him any room to counter attack. For now, all he could do was defend.

The clone sidestepped left, giving Goku his opening. He fired a small ki blast at the ground sending up a cloud of dust. Surprised, the clone backpedaled away out of the screen. Goku had gotten behind and was in his path. The clone spun around, only to take Goku's knee in his chin. Goku had expected the blow to stun his opponent, but the clone countered less than a second later with a hammer fist strike to his head.

Goku smashed into the ground, forehead first. He let out a groan as his vision shook. The clone tried to follow up by stomping on his skull, but Goku rolled out of the way at the last second. He got to his knees, and then cart wheeled to his feet.

"I might not be a Super Saiyan," the clone said. "But I have enough power to put that transformation to shame. If you want to have any chance of defeating me, then I suggest you go all out."

Goku filed away that information. _He can't go Super Saiyan? Well I'm not complaining…but that seems a little strange._

The clone slowly walked forward. He was wearing the slasher grin that he was obviously fond of…then that grin vanished as he focused on something behind Goku.

A ki wave whipped by, nearly grazing Goku's left side. The clone snarled and jumped out its path, barely avoiding the blast. It smashed into the back hanger wall, blowing a huge hole through it.

Goku spun around to try and find who had decided to interrupt their fight.

A lone figure stood outside the hanger doors with his arms crossed. "I didn't know which one of you was real, so I just decided to play it safe and blast you both," he said.

"Vegeta," both Gokus said.

Vegeta cocked his head to the side. "Well I'll be damned," he said. "I had no idea you held contempt for me at the genetic level, Kakarrot. Now I don't feel so bad for feeling the same way about you."

The clone glared at him from where he knelt on the floor. "We haven't met before this. How the hell do you know I was created from his genes?"

"I was eavesdropping on your conversation an hour ago," Vegeta said as he walked up to Goku's side. "You're not the only one who likes to gather information about his opponents."

"And you followed me here?" Goku asked. He looked aside. "I knew it. He just has to have these big damn hero moments."

Vegeta threw him a quizzical look. "Who are you whispering to?"

The clone got to his feet and stared down both of his opponents. He smiled again. "Well it looks like everyone wins after all. Let's make this two on two, shall we?"

Goku and Vegeta turned their attention back to the clone. There was a sound like a door opening on rusty hinges. Footsteps began to echo throughout the hanger. A figure walked onto the scaffolding directly above the hanger's entrance.

The two Saiyans spun around. For the second time that night, Goku was shocked. Vegeta was similarly speechless. The clone burst out laughing. "That's the look of surprise! That's what I wanted to see!"

* * *

"So Goku was resurrected by King Kai?" Trunks asked as he sifted through the rubble.

"Not _King_ Kai," Gohan corrected. "It was the former Supreme Kai who transferred his life force to Dad." He hefted a large rock and tossed it aside. "Where is it?"

Trunks and Gohan had arrived at the ruins of Dr. Gero's lab. The search for the entrance to the basement had proven to be much more difficult, however.

"Damn, you guys really did a number on this place," Gohan said. "Didn't this used to be a mountain face?"

"Blame Krillin," Trunks said. "He fired the final shot."

Gohan sighed. "I don't think we're going to find anything, Trunks," he said. He picked up a small stone and weighed it in his hand.

"I'm not giving up until we find something," Trunks replied. He continued to dig through the rubble.

"Alright," Gohan whined. He tossed the stone aside. "But even if – "

The stone struck the ground. The ground caved inward taking Trunks and Gohan with it. Both Saiyans fell into an underground cavern.

Gohan recovered his wits first and looked up. "Whoa, I guess – OW!" The same stone he had tossed aside smacked him in the forehead.

Trunks got to his feet and looked around. They were in a circular room just like the one that had been in the future. The place where the hidden door had been was nothing more than a gapping hole. He smirked. "Welcome to Dr. Gero's Secret Laboratory, Number Two."

"Point me to the gift shop," Gohan said as he rubbed his forehead. "This place is a total wreck. It's here where you found the clone?"

"Sort of," Trunks said. "He was actually hiding below me in a hidden nook. He must have felt my energy and decided to ambush me." The chamber that had held the clone during conception was nowhere to be found. Where it had been in the future was only a caved in rock face."

Trunks looked over to the other side of the room. _I don't believe it._ The same computer he had tried to access in his own time was set up against the wall. And it was still in one piece. "Looks like we finally caught a break!" Trunks said. He ran over to the computer and pulled out his PDA. "I should be able to transfer the file to my portable, even if the computer's power cells are dead."

Gohan had made it halfway to the computer when something caught his eye. He looked over at the collapsed wall and moved towards it.

"Yes!" Trunks shouted. "I've got the file! Now all what we have to do is crack it open."

Rocks tumbled away as Gohan dug through the pile. "Trunks, I think you should see this…"

Trunks turned and noticed Gohan was on his haunches in front of the collapsed wall. He joined him and looked at his discovery. "What the hell?"

Still half buried in the rocks, laying face up, was a corpse. It had been stripped down to the bone; only a few lingering pieces of organs and tissue remained. "I think I know who this is," Gohan said quietly. He grabbed the skeleton and flipped it on its stomach – or lack there of. Protruding from its backside was a long strand of cartilage and bone.

_A tail,_ Trunks thought.

Gohan stood up. "Just like there was a Cell in this timeline…it appears that there was a clone of my Father here as well."

Trunks took a closer look. "Check out its left side," he said indicating where the corpse's bones were blackened. "Those are blast marks." He was able to infer what had happened in his mind's eye. "When Krillin and I destroyed the basement, one of our blasts must have crashed into here, and destroyed the conception chamber."

"Without the computer to complete its body," Gohan continued, "It died. Alone in the darkness."

Trunks shuddered.

* * *

Vegeta couldn't find his voice. Now there were _three_ Kakarrots in the hanger: the real one, the clone, and now the newcomer.

The clone was crackling like a mad animal. The newcomer jumped down from the scaffolding and landed next to him.

"But, how?" asked Goku. The clone he had met with Trunks and Piccolo, and had been fighting against a moment ago was wearing a black gi with a flowing robe over it. The newcomer was in cameo-fatigues with a heavy winter coat. Both had tails.

The newcomer turned to the clone. "Master," he said. "Are we going to fight them now?" He too, sounded just like Goku.

The 'Master' nodded. "You did well in Satan City," he said. "It must have taken a great deal of restraint when I told you to back down. For your obedience, you can take Son Goku. I've, personally, always wanted to fight with Vegeta."

The newcomer smiled the same slasher smile that his master had. His eyes seemed to hold a deeper level of madness, however. "Thanks," he said. "I get to fight the mightiest warrior of the entire Saiyan race. This should be exciting!"

Vegeta sneered. "There are _two _clones now?" he shouted. "Damn it! They're multiplying like roaches!"

"Hey…" Goku said.

The two clones charged; the master directly at Vegeta, the submissive one at Goku. Without any time to comprehend the situation, Goku and Vegeta acted on instinct. They both transformed into Super Saiyans and rushed to meet their opponents.

Both sets of combatants clashed.

* * *

"Please hold still Elder!" Kibito Shin urged. Elder Kai merely harrumphed. He was sitting on King Kai's bed allowing his descendent to treat the cuts and scratches he had obtained during his scuffle with Grand Kai.

"Young people today…" he mumbled.

"I wouldn't call the Grand Kai young," Kibito Shin said. "I must ask one thing though… Ancestor, what is a 'Santa Claus'?"

"GREAT KAMI-_SAMA_S!"

Both turned to look at King Kai who was standing out on the balcony. He was shaking.

"What?" asked Kibito Shin. "What's wrong?"

King Kai turned to face them. "You're not going to believe this," he said, his voice trembling. "Goku's fighting a clone of himself!"

"A _what?_" Kibito Shin and Elder Kai exclaimed in unison.

"And it's not just one," King Kai added. "There are at least two clones of Son Goku in this dimension right now!"


	9. Chapter 9

Piccolo flexed the fingers of his new right hand. There were no obvious flaws in any of the tissue or muscle. Regenerating an entire arm was a real pain. "Now then. I'm going to pay that bastard back by ripping off his head."

Goku's ki had risen sharply in the last few minutes, meaning that the fight with the clone was getting intense. Two additional ki had appeared too. One definitely belonged to Vegeta, but the other wasn't familiar. It felt similar to the clone's energy, however, so that probably was not a good thing.

"I'm out of commission for all of ten minutes, and everything falls apart," Piccolo muttered. He jumped into the air. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I mix things up myself."

The air around Piccolo's body exploded outward as he flew away at superspeed, straight for the source of Goku's ki.

* * *

Goku braced himself as his opponent closed in. The servent clone let loose with a torrent of punches and kicks. It was all he could do just to defend. Offense wasn't even a considerable option.

As the two fighters clashed, something occurred to Goku. _This guy is coming at me with everything he has._ When he had exchanged blows with the master clone, it was obvious that he had been restraining himself. This clone, however, wasn't holding anything back.

For the briefest moment, a hole in the servant's assault opened up. Goku saw it and took it. Before he could land a blow, his opponent ceased his attack, dropped under Goku's punch, and renewed his barrage. Goku wasn't able to put back up his guard in time and took the brunt of it. With a grunt, he backed out of the servant's attack range. He panted heavily as the clone geared himself for a second assault.

Goku needed to buy himself time to recover. "I-I don't understand. How many clones of me did Gero make?"

"Only one," the servant said casually. Then he charged again.

* * *

Vegeta was having similar trouble with his opponent. He grounded his feet in as the master clone tackled him. Both crashed into a stack of crates and went down in a jumble. The master got to his feet first and smashed his foot down on Vegeta's chest. The Saiyan prince heaved as the air was forced out of his lungs.

"Is this really all you have to offer?" asked the master. "It's no wonder you were killed by machines in my time."

The pain on Vegeta's face vanished, replaced by a confident smirk. "Sorry to disappoint you. Try this instead." The clone grunted as Vegeta's energy exploded outward, sending him flying.

Vegeta got to his feet and jumped after him. The master slammed into the hanger wall. He looked up in time to see Vegeta unleash a barrage of ki blasts. The energy missiles struck their target, disintegrating the hanger wall in the process. Vegeta walked outside where the clone was recovering.

"How was that?" he asked.

The master inspected were the fabric of his gi had torn. "I stand corrected. You're definitely stronger than when you fought Cell."

Vegeta's gaze narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Essentially, my data is out of date," the master said. "I haven't seen any of your progress during the last nine years of this timeline."

"D-data?" Vegeta asked. "If you're from another timeline, then how the hell do you know about the events of this one?"

The master smiled. "Any other questions while we're at it?" he asked. "Like where the clone fighting Goku came from, or how I even came to this timeline?"

Anger was beginning to build in Vegeta's chest. "You son of a… Tell me everything. NOW!"

"Easy, Vegeta," the master said. "I might as well start with both of _our_ origins." He pointed back at the hanger where Goku and the servant were still fighting. "That clone is the one from Trunks's timeline. He was the one who attacked him and stole his Time Machine to come here."

"So where are you from?" asked Vegeta. "You said yourself that you're not from this time.

"No, I'm not," the master confirmed. "I'm from Cell's timeline."

One piece of the puzzle fell into place. Vegeta didn't know much about the mechanics of time, but he did know that Trunks's visits to the past had caused two additional timelines to split off from his own. This time was one of them. In the other, Cell had killed Trunks and stole his Time Machine so he could come to the past.

"Three years after Goku destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, Dr. Gero began working to create a clone from DNA collected by spy robots," the master continued. "Originally, Gero wanted to create a clone of Son Goku. After all, who would be a better match for Goku than himself?

"The cloning process was flawless. However, our design soon became obsolete. Shortly after our conception, Gero came up with the plans for a biogenetic artificial human."

"Cell," Vegeta said.

The master nodded. "The spy robots' programming was reset to collect DNA from other great fighters. Still, Gero didn't give up on his clone. He set his computer to finish our creation, his first priority being Cell. Eventually Gero moved on to #17 and #18, his plan being to allow Cell to absorb them and become perfect.

"However, Dr. Gero was killed before he could perfect any of his creations." The master took a deep breath and pinned Vegeta with a chilling look. "Now, this is where things get interesting. Are you familiar with what a computer virus is?"

Vegeta looked incredulous. "Of course I do. I know the Saiyans aren't highly advanced as a species technologically, but we did achieve space flight. Not to mention my wife's company creates the most advanced computers on this planet. I'm surprised _you_ know, considering who you're a clone of."

The master held up his hands. "Hey, relax! I was just asking a question. You see, without Gero to maintain them, the security programs on his computers degraded, and a random virus infected the systems assigned to the clone project. The virus rearranged the priority protocols, and as a result my creation was given priority over Cell."

"If that's so, then why was Cell the first to show up?" asked Vegeta.

"Cell was nothing more than a means to gather more data," the master said. "I doubt he knew it, but the virus had a special transmitter installed inside him. All the information collected by Cell's senses was transmitted back to the computer to be used by me. Even the barrier between timelines couldn't break the link between us.

"When Cell sensed Goku's energy for the first time, so did I. It was a feeling that stayed with me; even in a different dimension I could feel his power. Of course that feeling vanished when Goku died. So when I finally emerged, you can imagine my surprise that I was able to sense it again. And it wasn't just him. I was also able to sense the clone in Trunks's timeline as well. Because we were created before the timelines split there are one of us for each one."

"Well that explains it."

The master noticed Goku standing just inside the broken hanger wall. He was still facing the servant with his back to them, but was close enough to hear their conversation. The servant stood a few meters away with a look of impatience on his face. "You're able to sense energy in different timelines?" Goku asked.

"Thanks to Cell," the master said. "When he used the Time Machine, the Super Computer was able to break down the physics of crossing dimensions. That information was then added to my knowledge. It really isn't that difficult when you understand it."

"Enough talk!" the servant clone screamed and attacked Goku again.

The master shook his head as the two warriors battled inside the hanger. "My servant is useful, but my programming is superior. We both are driven to fight, but I'm the ambitious one; to my knowledge, that clone wasn't affected by a virus. Fighting is all he cares about. I used to be the same way. After running amuck in my time for five years, I decided to give myself a purpose: to become Son Goku by killing the real one. I knew I couldn't handle the job of fighting _all_ of you alone so I contacted my servant right after he emerged from his conception chamber. The physics of the dimensions can be applied to telepathy the same way it can be to sensing energy."

"So you told him to come to this timeline so you could kill Kakarrot together," Vegeta guessed.

"Correct," the master said.

"That leaves one last question," Vegeta said. "The Time Machine in your timeline was taken by Cell. So how did _you_ get here?"

The master smiled. "I think that's enough. I have a question for you now."

Vegeta was taken aback. "W-what?"

"After I kill Goku, I plan on taking his name and running wild across the galaxy. You still have your Saiyan instincts; I'm sure an adventure like that would appeal to you. What do you say? Wanna join us?"

Vegeta was silent for a moment. In all honesty in a secret corner of his mind it did. He smiled. "You would allow me to join you."

"Of course!" the master said, his voice hopeful.

"However, if I did join, then I would be serving under you," Vegeta said.

"Well, yes. This is _my_ operation afterall."

Vegeta's smile dripped with malice. "So just to be straight, you want me, _Vegeta_, to serve under you,_ Goku_."

A concerned look passed over the master's face as he realized where the conversation was headed.

"What the hell do you take me for?" shouted Vegeta as he charged. He slugged the clone hard sending smashing through a stack of barrels near the hanger.

The master rubbed his cheek as he stood up. "I guess that's a no."

"Maybe your offer does appeal to me," Vegeta spat. "However I will never submit to anyone, especially not to a man calling himself Son Goku."

"So be it," the master said with a touch of anger and attacked.


	10. Chapter 10

King Kai gulped. Different dimensions and alternate timelines had never been comfortable subjects for the members of his supposed-to-be-divine race. Now they were dealing with an unstable abomination of science who had learned how to bend the dimensional wall to his will.

Needless to say, Elder Kai was losing his composure. "A _mortal_ who can sense energy in different dimensions? How the hell is that possible?"

"Ancestor, please try to stay calm," Kibito Shin pleaded.

"This is getting too complicated for me," Grand Kai muttered. "Clones I understand, but clones from different futures? I've had enough."

"I'm sure Goku feels the same way," King Kai said. "Um, no disrespect, but could you watch one at a time?"

King Kai was using his divine vision to watch the battle. The other three Kais were all crowding his personal space in an attempt to get front row seats to the show.

"S-sorry!" Kibito Shin stuttered and took a step back. Grand Kai followed suit.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" shouted Elder Kai. With a sigh, Kibito Shin grabbed the old man by the collar and yanked him back, causing a hacking sound.

Ignoring his ancestor's obscenities, something occurred to Kibito Shin. "Wait a minute. There's something I don't understand."

"Only one thing?" Grand Kai laughed. "I envy you."

"What is it?" asked King Kai.

"There are only supposed to be two Time Machines, right?"

King Kai nodded. "As far as I know. There's Trunks's one, and there's the one that Cell came here in."

"Alright," said Kibito Shin. "We know that one of the clones came to this timeline using Trunks's Time Machine. Then, Trunks himself came here using the one from Cell's timeline. So how did the 'Master' clone get here?"

Elder Kai fell silent as thought about the implications his successor had brought up.

"Do you think…?" Kibito Shin asked.

"I really hope not," King Kai interrupted. "But given all the evidence we've seen, I'm afraid we really can't dismiss it."

"It was him," Elder Kai said. "He's the one who physically broke through the dimensional wall."

"Okay," Kibito Kai said. "But _how_ did he do it?"

"I think I have a theory…" All eyes fell to King Kai.

* * *

The servant clone gathered his ki and fired at point blank range. Goku tried to get his arms up in time. The energy missile exploded creating a screen of smoke. The clone smiled viciously as the shockwaves kicked up debris.

He was still smiling when Goku broke through the dust cloud and punched right between the nose and mouth. _Hard_. The clone shrieked and went flying across the hanger, crates and barrels doing nothing to slow him down. He smashed into the rear wall.

Goku reigned in his breathing. He was too worn out to follow up his attack. The fabric of his orange gi was smoldering in several places. For a moment, the crackling of his aura was the only sound that could be heard.

The clone fell to his knees cursing. He wiped his nose creating a bright red streak on the sleeve of his coat.

He looked at Goku with eyes full of contempt. "You bastard, you're holding back!"

Goku couldn't hide his surprise. That fact seemed like the last thing to get angry about.

The clone pointed at him. "Either fight me at full power, or _just lay down and die!_" he screamed.

On the other side of the base near an old communications tower, the master slammed his elbow into Vegeta's ribs. As the Saiyan Prince doubled over, he glanced back at the hanger with a look of concern on his face. His servant was beginning to lose his self-control. There were also several different ki signatures approaching the base.

He was too lost in thought to stop a recovered Vegeta from grabbing the front of his robe and smashing him into the steel leg of the tower. The metal warped with a terrible whining sound.

The master grunted more out of frustration than pain. He had seen what he had wanted. There was no longer a point in continuing the fight.

He reached out and grabbed Vegeta's face like a striking snake. The surprise move bought him enough time to bring his leg around and send him flying with a sidekick.

Instead of chasing after him, the master pressed two fingers to his forehead.

The servant stood ready to attack again. Goku held his ground, waiting. Suddenly, the clone's gaze seemed to focus on something else. "Not you again," he muttered.

"What?" Goku asked.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" the clone shouted.

Goku was so surprised, he took a step back. "Hey, are you all right?"

Rather than answer, the servant leapt forward with a feral yell. Goku braced himself as the distance between them vanished, waiting for the attack to come.

It never did.

Without warning, the master suddenly appeared out of thin air, right in the servant's path. He stood facing Goku with a neutral expression on his face. The servant jerked to a stop with a look of scared surprise. "M-master…"

"It's time to go," he said.

"But we've got the advantage!"

Goku could feel the tension in the air spike. The master looked back to his partner with a silent fury in his eyes. "_Do not question me_," he said calmly.

For a brief moment Goku thought he could see a look of terror cross the servant's face.

"Father!" a young voice called out.

Recognizing his son's voice, Goku looked to the open hanger doors where Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo stood. A crashing sound drew his attention back to other side of the hanger. Several small crates toppled to the ground as Vegeta climbed over them.

Piccolo was at a loss for words. Gohan and Trunks, however, didn't seem all that surprised to see _three_ Son Gokus standing near each other.

"Like I said," the master said. "It's time to go. Now."

"_No you don't!_" Vegeta shouted and charged at the two clones.

He wasn't fast enough. The master grabbed his servant by the arm, and with a flicker of motion they both vanished.

Vegeta landed where they were standing and skidded to a stop. "Damn them!"

"Easy Vegeta!" Goku urged. He reached out but couldn't sense anything. "Wherever they went, they're suppressing their ki. There's nothing we can do about it." He got a glare in return, but could see that Vegeta knew he was right.

Gohan and the others joined them. Piccolo was the first to speak. "Please tell me that my eyes were playing tricks on me."

"Only if you saw four of me," Goku said in weary tones. He dropped to the ground and sat in a cross-legged position. "I'm too tired to explain right now."

"You can leave that to us," Gohan said to both of them.

Trunks walked over to were Vegeta stood, cross-armed and seething. He wanted to say something to the man that he had finally been able to accept as his father, but couldn't find any words. The mood was just a little too hostile. He turned to look at the others. "Why don't we head to Capsule Corp.?" he asked and held up his PDA. "I think we'll be able get our answers with my Mom's help."

Goku nodded.

* * *

The light from the stars lit the clearing. The forest was silent, bar the occasional Capsule Flyer soaring in or out of Metro Central only a few kilometers away.

"'Hope!' huh?" the master clone said. He placed his hand over the word and looked at the Time Machine. The servant stood a few meters back looking at the ground. "Maybe I should have this word stitched into the back of my tunic," he continued with a chuckle.

The servant remained silent.

The master looked back at him. "What's wrong with you? You're not mad that I cut your fun short, are you?"

"No," the servant said looking at him.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just…" the servant began. He tried to phrase his words in the best way. "Well, I've been hearing voices."

That took the master by surprised. "When?" he asked.

"During my fight with Gohan," he said. "It said 'please, please' over and over. And then again when I fought Son Goku, same as before."

The master crossed his arms. "It could be an side effect of my telepathic contact with you," he said. "I doubt it's anything to worry about."

The servant nodded not entirely convinced. The master sighed. "I'm telling you, it's nothing. Just focus on our mission." He placed his hands on his shoulders. "The next time we meet Son Goku, we'll kill him. Then I'll take his name and you'll be free. You'll be able to fight to your heart's content."

That shook the clone out of his train of thought. He looked at his master and smiled hungrily. "You're right," he said.

"Now then," the master said, reaching into his robe. "Let's do something about those crappy clothes. You look like a hick."

"It was cold," the servant said with a shrug. "Beggars can't be choosers."

"I guess," the master said and held up a capsule. He pressed its switch and tossed it into the air where it exploded with a "BOM!" A gi fell back down into his arms. "Here," he said.

The servant looked at his new clothes. An orange gi with matching blue boots, wristbands, and an undershirt… "These were Son Goku's," he said. "From your future?"

"That's right," the master said. The servant took them. "Since Goku is dead in my time, I decided he wouldn't mind if I borrowed these. His wife had her complaints, but…" he trailed off with a smile.

* * *

"You guys look like hell," Bulma said after Gohan had explained the events of the night to her and Piccolo. Along with Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku, they were all sitting in Capsule Corp.'s central interior garden. A docile T-Rex was searching for prey nearby.

"I've been to hell," Goku muttered and wiped his face. The back of his hand was smeared with blood. "I'd say you pretty much hit the nail on the head."

Bulma laughed and looked at Trunks's PDA. "I wish our reunion could've happened under better circumstances," she said to her future son.

"The feeling's mutual," Trunks said. He smiled at his alternate younger mother. "Still it's good to see you again. Then he looked to Vegeta. "You too father."

Vegeta simply nodded. Trunks looked away and smiled wider. He actually hadn't been expecting any kind of response.

Goku stood up. "I think I should get myself cleaned up," he said. "Bulma, will you call everyone over here? I get the feeling were gonna need all the help we can get with this one."

"Sure thing."

Without another word, Goku walked out of the garden. Trunks looked to his mother. "You'll be able to get that file open, right?" he asked.

"It won't be a problem," Bulma assured him.

Trunks nodded as he eased back into his chair, and watched that giant T-Rex. The sound of the doors sliding open again cut through the silence. He looked back wondering if Goku had returned.

Instead he saw a young boy with the same face as his. It was like looking into a mirror. And like a mirror they both had the same expression of surprise.

"Mom, Dad," the child said to the same people Trunks had called Mom and Dad. "What's going on here?"

Bulma burst out laughing.

* * *

Goku splashed water onto his face from his cupped hands. Blood and dirt washed away. He grabbed a hand towel as he turned off the faucet. He took a deep breath and dried his face. Placing the towel aside, Goku looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, thinking over the events he had just been apart of.

Tonight he had looked right into the face of evil.

And it was his own.


	11. Chapter 11

_Déjà vu,_ Goku thought to himself. Just like they had the night before, all of the Earth's heroes had come together: Goku, Vegeta and their families, plus Piccolo, Krillin, #18, Yamcha, Videl, Mr. Satan, and Mr. Buu. Only now the situation was much more grim than being forced into wearing a suit.

Along with Gohan and Trunks, Goku explained the events of the night, each from their own perspective. The tension hung heavy as everyone listened without comment. Bulma passed out drinks to those seated while they talked. Young Trunks and Goten, despite objections from their mothers, were also present to listen, though they seemed more interested in the man from the future.

Once they had finished, Krillin was the first to break the silence. "So we're fighting someone who's as powerful as Goku?"

"Actually," Trunks said. "We're fighting someone who _is_ Goku. Or at least a clone of him."

"And there are two of them," Piccolo put in.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Krillin muttered. "I thought after Buu, anyone else would be a walk in the park." He ran his fingers through his hair. "All this stress is killing my hairline; it took long enough just to grow it."

"We thought the same thing after Cell," said Bulma.

"And Frieza," Gohan added.

Yamcha downed his drink then held up a hand. "I actually have a question about that." All eyes fell on him. "These guys are stronger than Goku right?"

Goku nodded. "The clone I fought against was able to overpower me while I was a Super Saiyan. Apparently they _can't_ transform, however."

"How is that possible, though?" asked Yamcha. "How can these clones be _stronger_ than the guy they were cloned from?"

"I have a theory on that," Trunks said. "Because they're clones, they can only be as strong as Goku potentially is, right?"

"Right, that's what I just said."

Trunks didn't like Yamcha's tone, but chose to ignore it. "Let me ask you then, _is_ there a limit to Goku's potential?"

Yamcha found himself at a loss for words. Everyone else was similarly stunned. Mr. Satan was the first to recover. "That means these guys could be invincible!"

"Congratulations," Vegeta said to Goku. "Your natural affinity for fighting has doomed us all."

Goku didn't reply.

"Unfortunately," Trunks said. "That could very well be the case. We know from our battles with the Artificial Humans that Dr. Gero had developed the technology to drastically increase the power of his creations. Paired with the clone's potential, we're in for an uphill battle."

Trunks's words sank in, creating an eerie silence.

"And that's not the worst of it," Bulma finally said. She held up a PDA. "I've managed to decode some of the file that Trunks brought back from the lab. According to the base schematics, these clones have undergone extensive DNA manipulation."

Of all those present, only Trunks looked like he knew what she talking about.

Bulma sighed and reorganized her thoughts. "We all have traits that make up our personalities. As we all know from experience, a trait common is Saiyan blood is an intense desire to fight. Through DNA manipulation, Dr. Gero has managed to turn this desire into an obsession, maybe even an addiction."

That much was crystal clear. Vegeta even seemed a little disturbed by the notion. "I guess they need something to do after they complete their mission," he muttered.

Videl spoke up. "Even if these clones are addicted to fighting, why would they want to kill? Shouldn't they be peaceful like Goku is?"

"They would be if Dr. Gero hadn't reversed the damaged that Son had suffered when he was an infant," Bulma said.

"What?" Videl asked.

Krillin snapped his fingers. "You're talking about the story Master Roshi told when Raditz showed up."

"When he was little, Dad used to be a problem child," Gohan said to Videl and her father. "His Saiyan tendencies made him impossible to raise. Then he fell into a ravine and nearly died. Obviously, he pulled through, but the brain damage erased his Saiyan aggressiveness."

Bulma picked up where she left off. "Gero assumedly obtained Son's DNA soon after he destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. As a result any personality defects would be present in the clones. So the doctor was sure to correct that. And now, their first target is Son."

"Essentially, these clones represent what Kakarrot might have been like had he not hit his head as a child," Vegeta summed up.

"Where you the same way?" asked Videl.

Vegeta nodded. "I did plenty of terrible things. Before the fight with Buu I was definitely slated for Hell." That last comment got Trunks's attention.

"So what caused you to change?" she continued.

Vegeta looked over at Bulma who returned his gaze with a quizzical look. "I got married," he finally said.

Quiet laughter broke out. It was a temporary relief from the smothering tension that filled the living room. Goku continued to remain silent. Chi-Chi gave him a worried look.

Piccolo brought up the next question. "Based on what that 'Master' clone said, he is obviously much more driven to kill Son than the other one was. Why is that?"

"I'm not sure why that is," Bulma said. "He was receiving information from Cell for the computer to use. Maybe some of his personality was received and integrated into his programming as well."

"At the very least it explains how he knew how to use the Instantaneous Movement," Vegeta said.

"And about the Time Machine," Trunks added. "He said he was able to speak to the servant clone via telepathy. My mother, I mean the Bulma of my timeline, told me that a brief dimensional shift occurred before the clone stole the Time Machine. That was probably the cause."

"Hang on," Mr. Satan said. "There are only two Time Machines right? So how did the Master clone manage to get here?"

"In all honesty, I have no idea," Trunks said. "The Time Machine can only hold one, so the servant couldn't have picked him up."

"_I believe that I have the answer to that one._"

The sound of the disembodied voice caused everyone to jump. Goku snapped out of his haze and looked up, like he could see beyond the ceiling and up to the heavens. "Is that you, King Kai?" he asked.

"_Who else?_" the voice replied."_I've been following the events you've recently been involved in, and I believe I know how the Master was able to get to your timeline. Like Trunks said, a dimensional shift occurred in his timeline when the Master made contact with his servant. _

"_You were probably unaware, but a similar shift happened in your timeline, though instead of ripple in the barrier, something clawed its way across. I believe that the master managed to break through the dimensional wall using the Instantaneous Movement technique._"

"That's impossible!" Yamcha exclaimed.

Vegeta grunted. "The master said that he understood how dimensional physics work. He could sense energy in different timelines, so as long as he had a ki to lock on to, then it is possible."

"_That's my theory at least,_" King Kai added.

Silence again. This time, Goku broke it. "I think our chances are better than we think."

"Given all that we know, you really think so?" asked Krillin who was as surprised as everyone else by his best friend's claim.

"I do," Goku assured him. He stood up and looked at Vegeta. "I'll admit that during our fight, we were overpowered. But Vegeta and I were only fighting at the first Super Saiyan level."

Vegeta nodded. "We were holding back more than they were. If I had gone full out, the 'master' would've bowed before me."

"If we all fight together, then I'm sure we can beat these clones," Goku finished. The level of light in the room seemed to brighten, if only a little bit.

* * *

Trunks looked at the clock from where he sat on the bed and watched the seconds tick the night away. With all the Z-Warriors up to speed on the situation, it was decided that everyone would stay at Capsule Corp. until the clones resurfaced. Bulma had been happy to provide her future son with a room to sleep in.

He was struck by how different the building was compared to the one in his timeline. The Artificial Humans had destroyed most of Capsule Corp during their initial rampage through Metro West. Now that his time was at peace, the building had been rebuilt, but much of the floor plan had been reworked. In his Capsule Corp. this spare bedroom was a utility room.

There was a creaking noise. Trunks looked over to the door and could see his young counterpart peeking through the now open crack. Their eyes met, causing the young boy jumped.

"It's okay," future Trunks said. "You can come in." He made a beckoning gesture. Young Trunks slowly walked in and looked up at him with eyes full of wonder.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," future Trunks replied. He noticed another figure standing in the doorway. It was Goten. Gohan has a younger brother; he still couldn't believe it. The young Trunks spoke up bringing his attention back.

"I remember you," he said. "A little bit. Mom also told me all about you. Whenever I do something bad, she says I should act more like you."

"Sorry about that," future Trunks said, rubbing the back of his head. "But that doesn't stop you from loving her, does it?"

"Of course not," young Trunks said. "I love both my parents."

Future Trunks smiled. Changing the past had been worth it after all. "Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?" he asked.

Young Trunks's face lit up. He began to speak excitedly and randomly while changing topics every few seconds. Future Trunks listened attentively, happy to learn about his counterpart. Suddenly he stopped talking, like something just popped into his head. "I'll be right back!" he said and ran out of the room, nearly running over poor Goten.

"Are you alright?" future Trunks asked. He crossed over to the door and helped the poor boy to his feet.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered.

"I won't tattle on you, but don't you kids have a bedtime?"

Goten flushed. Before he could say anything, young Trunks returned holding a sheathed sword. "Take a look at this!" he exclaimed.

"Is that…" Future Trunks whispered. He took the sword and examined it. There was no mistaking it.

It was Tapion's blade.

A painful memory shot through his mind. Tapion kneeling before him offering him his sword, grunting in pain as the completed Hirudegarn struggled to escape his body. Future Trunks could remember the hero begging him to take the sword, and strike him dead. He could remember taking the sword and lifting it high above his head, and then…impaling through the chest.

He tried to shake away that final image of Tapion dying with a smile on his face. In the end, it had been the only way; neither he nor Gohan had been closed to strong enough to fight Hirudegarn. Still, the man had been a mentor and a friend to him during the brief time they had known each other. Being forced to kill him had signaled the end of Trunks's innocence.

He looked at his young counterpart. "Who gave this to you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Young Trunks didn't seem to notice the change in his mood. "It belonged to a hero named Tapion. He helped us fight this monster called Hirude-something."

"Did he survive?" Future Trunks asked.

The boy nodded and pointed to the sword. "He gave this to me as a going away present."

Future Trunks smiled again. Everything truly was better in this timeline.

* * *

Chi-chi woke up to find the space next to her empty. She slowly sat up and looked around the guest room. The new gi she was making was sprawled over a lounge chair where she left it. Her husband was nowhere to be seen.

Then a cool draft drifted by. The room was on the third floor of the main building, so it had a balcony. The door was ajar. Chi-chi pulled on a robe and walked outside.

Goku was standing at the railing, looking up at the stars. He still had the stoic look he had been wearing all night.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The sound of her voice caused Goku to jump.

He looked back at her. "Oh, Chi-chi. You should be asleep."

"I could say the same thing to you," she replied. Goku didn't say anything. Chi-chi sighed and decided to come out and say it. "Goku-_sa_, what's bothering you? You've been in a gloom ever since you came back."

Goku turned around and looked at her with boyish eyes. "This entire situation has been a little unnerving for me," he said. "I've spent my entire life trying to keep this world I love safe, but now I might be responsible for its destruction."

"You can't believe that," Chi-chi said. "Those clones may have your DNA, but they're _not_ Son Goku." She walked up to him and embraced him. He didn't return the gesture.

"That's not all," he continued. "Every once in a while, I'll have a nightmare where I'm fighting one of my old enemies. It's Frieza or Cell, or someone else. They beat me down then they go on to hurt you and the boys. The thought of these dreams coming true scares me, but now the idea of _me_ causing you pain is even worse."

Chi-chi pulled closer. "I wish you had told me about this," she said. "No matter what happens, I know that you'll never hurt me or the boys. So you don't need to be afraid."

* * *

Goku looked down at his wife. Her words helped calm the uneasiness he felt in his gut. He reached his arms up to return her embrace.

"_Greetings, Son Goku._"

Goku jerked. Chi-chi looked up at him. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"_I suggest you say 'yes.'_"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Goku said. "Why don't you go back to bed? I'm much better now. I'll be there in a minute." Chi-chi was quiet, but nodded and returned inside.

All alone, Goku focused in on the voice. "The 'Master,' right?" he said quietly.

"_That's right. I think now would be a good time to settle our little scuffle. I'm waiting just outside Metro Central. Come alone, or I'll kill half the city's population. To make things easier, I'll even allow you to lock on to my ki."_

A small but familiar energy signal appeared. Goku could feel his anger rise. "Bastard…"

"_Like I said,_" the master replied. "_Come alone._" Then the connection cut.

Goku gripped the balcony's railing until it warped. He looked back at the bedroom where his wife was waiting. "I'm sorry Chi-chi," he said. Then he pressed two fingers to his forehead and locked on to the Master's ki.

A second later he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

_Finally, my purpose will at last be fulfilled._

The Master felt his mouth curl up into a twisted smile. His heart was pounding; he hadn't been this excited since he had arrived in this timeline. The sun was just beginning to peak above the horizon, rising like his hopes. Soon Son Goku would arrive and the battle that would determine his fate would commence.

A persistent tapping cut into his thoughts. He looked back at the servant who was sitting on a fallen log. He had since changed into Goku's stolen gi. His fingers rapped against the wood in an irregular pattern. His eyes were shut tight and he was grinding his teeth.

_He's getting worse,_ the Master thought. Ever since the battle had ended only a few hours ago, the servant's composure had gradually deteriorated. Twice he had tried to sneak away into Metro Central – for what purpose, the Master could assume only to be malicious – despite orders to stay put.

_I was afraid this might happen._

The intense desire to fight was overriding the servant's sense of control. The Master had struggled similarly after he had awoken too, but he hadn't been this bad. Perhaps the computer virus had helped his sense of ambition and offset his instincts. For the time being he needed his servant to help him defeat Earth's other warriors who would no doubt retaliate if Goku was defeated.

Afterwards, however, the servant would most likely have to die. It was a matter of simple caution, nothing more.

The servant suddenly shot up, an expression like that of a predator on his face. The Master could feel it too. He looked back at the servant and put as much command into his voice as he could. "Stay here. I'll be fighting him alone." The servant didn't reply, but his body relaxed a little. His expression didn't change.

The Master jumped into the air and soared upward until all of Metro Central could be seen beyond the trees. _This is not going to be easy_, he thought. _Son Goku is undoubtedly much stronger than what I saw a few hours ago. Still if things go south, I have an ace-in-the-hole_. He looked straight ahead and found himself looking in a mirror.

He smiled. "Welcome Goku."

* * *

Once again, Chichi's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was the readout on the clock's digital face. Only five minutes had passed since she had gotten back into bed. She turned over expecting to see her husband's sleeping face.

He wasn't there. He had said he would have been right there.

Chichi bolted out of bed unsure whether to feel anger or despair. The last time Goku had left her alone to fight he hadn't come back.

Tears were beginning to well up. "Oh, Goku-_sa_…" she whispered.

* * *

Future Trunks had just finished walking his present time counterpart back to his room and was returning to his own when one of the corridor's other doors slid open.

Artificial Human #18 stepped out with a mug in her hand.

Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. #18 noticed she was being watched and her eyes locked with his. They both stood there, entirely silent.

#18 decided to take initiative and point out the elephant in the room. "From what Krillin's told me, my brother and I made your future a living hell."

The young man slid his hands into his pockets. "That just about sums it up," he said. Trunks looked at the still open door. "So Krillin's efforts to swoon you paid off."

"That just about sums it up," #18 replied.

"I thought he was crazy for falling in love with something like you," Trunks said. Then he smiled. "But then again, this time is very different from mine. Unlike the Artificial Humans I fought, you managed to evolve beyond what Gero made you to be. As far as I'm concerned, you personally have no blame to bear for what your counterpart did."

"I'm glad," #18 said, returning the smile. "However, I never felt any blame for what happen in your timeline. I just didn't want to feel awkward around you."

Trunks laughed. "Good enough."

Krillin walked out into the hallway. He saw both of them and gulped. "Ugh, Trunks… I was hoping I could talk to you before this happened."

"Don't worry, dear," #18 said. "I told you he wouldn't make a big deal out of it."

"R-really?" Krillin asked. Trunks nodded. He let out a breath. "Well in that case, never mind."

* * *

Goku took in his surroundings. They were above a heavily forested area with the nearby cityscape in the background. Chances were that any battle they fought would most likely pour over into Metro Central. He could see the servant below, out of the corner of his eye

"You should know better," he began. "You don't need to pull a genocide threat to get me out in the open."

The master flashed his ever-menacing smile. "I suppose that was a bit cliché. You'll have to forgive me; this is my first time playing the villain mastermind. In my timeline I was just a homicidal maniac."

"Well in _this_ timeline I'm a hero," Goku retorted. "And that's how it's gonna stay." He raised both hands and tightened his fists. "I'll say this once: Get of this planet! Both you and your serv…"

Goku looked down where the servant was, and felt his heart skip a beat.

He was wearing his orange gi.

"H-how the hell did he…?"

The master burst out laughing. "I'm glad I can still shake that expression out of you!"

Images of his families' blood-soaked bodies lying before the imposters' feet flooded Goku's mind. With an effort he shook them away; he gritted his teeth. "I won't let that happen," he whispered.

"Did you say something?" the master asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Goku looked back at him. "You're through. Both of you!" he shouted. "Now you've made me mad!" He clenched both of his shaking fists. The air surrounding him crackled with an unseen energy. "You want to kill me? Well come on and try it!"

The master tensed as Goku's aura spread outward. The Saiyan's hair stood up on end and shone gold. His eyes changed from black to blue. Lightning snapped in the air. The clone merely smiled. "Come on Goku, we've been here before. You'll have to better than that."

For a split second, what appeared to be a small smile appeared on Goku's face. "Just keep watching," he said quietly. "Let me show a little something I learned in the Otherworld. This will be full power!" Then the Super Saiyan let out a scream more intense than his aura. The master actually raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

Below, the servant looked up at the sky with a growing interest in the force of nature above.

Goku continued to scream. The volume of his voice wasn't the only thing that was increasing, though. His energy level was smashing through power ceiling after power ceiling without any sign of slowing down. What's more, the length of his hair was growing.

The master looked on with wide-eyed astonishment. "There's no way a simple Super Saiyan could generate this level of ki! _ What the hell is he doing?_" He lowered his chin, as realization dawned on him. "He's ascending beyond what Gohan became during his fight with Cell. Another level of Super Saiyan…incredible."

It was then that he realized that his servant was now floating behind him. The master turned his scowl on him. "I told you to stay back!" he shouted. The servant didn't respond in anyway. All of his attention was focused on Goku.

The mighty scream abruptly ceased. The master looked back only to be blinded by an incredible flash. Slowly, his sight cleared of blurry spots. Aside from the energy cracking in the background, everything was quiet. The master opened his eyes and looked at the man before him.

Goku's hair had extended down to about his waist. His eyebrows had vanished, and his eyes now retained some of their original black color. He took a breath and then said in a deep voice, "What do you think of me now?"

The master took a gulp; he wiped away the beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead. Then he smiled in that twisted way, any trace of worry having completely vanished. "Well, I can't say I was expecting this." He looked at Goku with a hungry interest. "A double ascended Super Saiyan…"

"I just call it Super Saiyan 3."

"Whatever." The master spread his arms wide. "Your full power is a thing of beauty. I can feel your ki struggling to cut loose in all directions. It truly personifies what the Saiyan race is!"

Goku said nothing. He just continued to stare forward with a gaze sharper than a knife.

"Now," the master whispered. "Check out _my_ full power." In similar fashion, the clone let loose a feral scream that seemed to alter the course of the nearby air current. His aura exploded outward, assaulting his opponent with wave after wave of raw energy. Goku bared it all without flinching.

* * *

Vegeta watched on as Bulma and Mr. Satan tried to comfort a bawling Chichi as she sat in bed. Upon learning what had happened, his first thought was to openly shun Goku's behavior towards his wife, but quickly decided against it when he realized how crappy his own attitude had been towards Bulma in the past. The Prince of Saiyans was many things, but a hypocrite was not one of them.

Then he felt the sharp rise in ki.

He tried to stop himself from jumping, but it wasn't enough to escape Bulma's notice.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Definitely yes." Chichi instantly stopped her crying and looked over at Vegeta. "There are two power levels that just appeared east of here."

Chichi scrambled out of bed and grabbed Vegeta's hands. "Is it Goku-_sa_?" she all but choked out.

Vegeta took an involuntary step back. "Well, yes. But from the feel of it, both powers levels belong to Kakarrot."

Trunks and Krillin burst into the room with #18 close behind. "Goku's gone, isn't he?" Krillin asked.

Chichi suddenly grabbed her hair and shrieked. Her temper had completely overridden her other emotions. "I swear I'm gonna kill him and his clones!_ That idiot!_"

Krillin grabbed Vegeta and Trunks and whispered, "We have to help Goku…or at the very least get away from _her_."

Trunks and Vegeta looked at each other. "Let's go," they both said.

* * *

Energy poured from the master. His lips were twisted into a more horrid smile than any before. He looked at Goku. "Let's forget the warm-up," he said.

Strips of lightning made contact and exploded against one another as the two warriors faced each other down. Goku watched as the master clone reigned in his energy. Needless to say, things were going to be intense. _Whoa. I definitely wasn't expecting his power level to be this high. I won't be able to sustain Super Saiyan 3 for too long. I have to beat him as fast as I can._

The master held up his fists in one of the attack stances of the Kame Sen'nin style. "Your life as Son Goku ends today!" he shouted as loud as he could. "Make peace with Kami-sama; you die now!"

Without warning, the clone vanished. Goku made a grunt and raised his arms. The master reappeared right in front of him and swung at his face. He threw his forearm up and deflected the punch. Goku retaliated with a front rising kick. The master ducked backwards, sending out a kaia to cover his retreat. It struck Goku dead center, sending him flying backwards.

He recovered in time to see a barrage of ki blasts closing in on him. The energy bombs made contact and exploded, shrouding the entire area in ozone.

The master remained still as the smoke began to clear. He noticed the movement of energy a second too late. By the time he had spun around, Goku had managed to get behind him. He landed an elbow under his chin. The clone's head snapped back. Acting on instinct he swung out his leg, striking Goku in the solar plexus.

Goku heaved as the air was knock out of him. Both warriors backpedaled, putting each other out of striking distance of one another. The two Gokus took the opportunity to catch their breath.

The relative calm lasted two seconds; then they both vanished. Sonic booms sounded in quick succession. The servant watched in silence as the atmosphere contorted around him. Lightning struck high in the sky. At its center, Goku and the master were smashing their fists into each other's cheeks. Then they broke out into an exchange of blows.

Goku took point, trying to break a hole in his clone's defenses. The master then countered unexpectedly and unleashed his own offense. Who was attacking and whom was defending switched back and forth too quickly to keep up with. Each time one of them would land a hit on the other, the sky flashed and the air cracked.

The two warriors continued to fight, oblivious to everything in the background.

* * *

The servant's fist tightened. His master and Son Goku were fighting with everything they had. He could smell the bloodlust in the air. The feel of the battle was working its way into his being. All he could think about was jumping into it all.

Still, he remembered the orders the master had given him. But every time one of them landed a blow it sent shivers through his body; the part of him that was obedient to the master was being overshadowed by his Saiyan instincts.

"D-damn it," he muttered. He continued to watch.

* * *

Goku smashed his knee into the master's chin. As the clone reeled upward, Goku grabbed his ankle and swung him around like a disk. After five times around, he released him, sending flying down towards the earth.

The master stopped his descent and brought his hand together at his side. "I believe you know this one!" he shouted. A glowing sphere of blue energy formed between his palms. He thrust his hands forward, taking aim at Goku.

"_Kame-Hame-HA!_"


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon to cast over Metro West. To the Z-Warriors, however, the arrival of the morning light was an omen of the coming battle. Events had been set in motion and regardless of their outcomes, one thing remained certain: it was going to be a long day.

Vegeta pulled his left glove into place with a jerk. After some thought, he had decided to wear the replica of his Saiyan armor Bulma had made. Logical reasoning about the clones' strength was reassuring, but it was always best to take every precaution. If the armor would give Vegeta an advantage over the clone, he'd be happy to take it.

Stretching the armor's wasteline, he pulled the chestplate over his head and slipped his arms under the straps. Vegeta's first impressions of the human race had been that they were a primitive people, doomed to be crushed by one of the universe's more highly evolved lifeforms. Living up to her reputation as a genius however, Bulma had succeeded in improving upon the design that Frieza's scientists had boasted as "state-of-the-art." Her replica was more durable against physical and energy attacks, and was easier to move in. Vegeta had never said so, but he had been impressed with her design.

Bulma had managed to change his opinion of humanity. Perhaps that was why he had taken an interest in her.

There was movement in the mirror at the edge of his vision. Vegeta turned towards the door. "Speak of the devil."

"What?" Bulma asked, slightly cocking her head.

"Nothing," Vegeta said waving the comment away. "How's the situation with Kakarrot's wife?"

Bulma took a deep breath. "Somehow we managed to calm her down. I told Yamcha we wouldn't have to resort to sedatives. Anyway, Mr. Satan is keeping an eye on her." She watched Vegeta adjust the position of his chestplate. The silence in the room bore down on both of them.

"You can beat him, right?"

Vegeta stopped fidgeting and looked her in the eye. "During that final battle with Buu on the Supreme Kai's world, as I watched Kakarrot fight I realized that he was my better…or rather, I finally accepted that." His tone was subdued, but then a smile appeared on his face. "But these clones are just more shoddy work created by that crackpot, Gero. They're rip-offs, nothing compared to the original.

"So can I beat them?" Vegeta clenched his fist. "Of course I can."

Some of the tension in Bulma's stance loosened. "Just don't blow yourself up this time," she said. "I'll keep working on the data file."

Piccolo walked into the room. "Vegeta, we have to get going."

Vegeta nodded.

* * *

The master thrust his hands out in front of him. "_Kame-Hame-HA!_"

The beam of ki split the air as it arched upward. Goku gritted his teeth as he watched his own attack close in on him. He concentrated his own energy in his right arm moved it downward across his body. The beam was right on top of him.

With an intense roar, Goku swung his arm up, smashing it into the massive energy wave. With a brilliant flash of light, the Master's _Kame-Hame-Ha_ rebounded.

"_What?_" the Master screamed. The beam lanced away, soaring high into the sky. Both warriors watched as it vanished into the cosmos. Goku drew a deep breath allowing his body to recover from the deflection.

The Master's sight remained fixed on the sky. His jaw quivered. _The amount of energy I put into that…he should have been incinerated on contact._ Even so, his opponent was still levitating in front of him, without a scratch.

He looked at Goku, his Super Saiyan 3 power pouring out in all directions. Things were becoming painfully clear. With both of them at full power, the Master was at a clear disadvantage against the original. He clenched his fists, trying to remain focused. _D-damn it…this outcome was always a possibility, but I didn't think that Son Goku's natural increase in power would actually overtake what the Supercomputer did to mine._

Goku dropped into a fighting stance. "We're not done yet, are we?" he asked. "I thought you were going to kill me."

No sooner had the words left his mouth did the Master charge. Goku was ready as he unleashed a flurry of continuous punches. "Shut your _damn mouth!_" The Master was fighting on bloodlust now, any attempt to implement a strategy forgotten. Goku blocked blow after blow without any trouble. Excess energy saturated the air around them causing the atmosphere to contract and snap.

Below the maelstrom, the Servant watched intently, his self-control slipping every time one of the fighters struck his mark. A brief snarl escaped his lips.

Goku whipped his hand out punching through the Masters defenses and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic. With a jerk that snapped the clone's head back, Goku pulled him forward and smashed his face with his other elbow. He released his grip on the opponent's tunic and watched him fall back. The Master moaned and rubbed the side of his jaw. A thin line of blood trickled out of his mouth.

The Master shouted in anger and tried to return the blow. Goku ducked his head to the side, avoiding the punch, and then followed through by slamming his fist into the Master's solar plexus. The clone gasped as all his breath left him. He looked up, in time to see Goku bring his arms down in a hammerfist strike. The attack sent him flying smashing into the ground. The force of the impact snapped and uprooted the nearby trees like they were twigs.

* * *

The Servant watched the dust settle where his master had collided with the earth. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he spun around and prepared to charge Goku. Then the Master leapt from the crater and flew upward to continue his assault. The Servant held his position, but his anger was rising. His one desire, to fight without any reservation, was being denied.

And then, the voice returned.

_P-please. Please!_

The Servant's eyes went as wide as they could. "_No!_" he screamed. "_Get the hell out of my head! Now!_" It was the last straw; the Servant snapped. Without any care about his Master's orders or the mysterious voice in his mind, he charged up at the fray.

* * *

The Master backpedaled away in an attempt to catch his breath. Everything was shot to hell. His plan, his _dream_, was slipping through his fingers. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it! _I could try to boost my ki with the _Kaio-ken_. No, he'll only counter it with the same technique. And I can't use my last resort unless I have a chance to concentrate… My only chance at survival now is to have my servant back me up, but unless I defeat Goku alone, then there won't be any point to this!_ The Master snarled and looked down at where his counterpart was.

Only he wasn't there.

Goku noticed that something was wrong. Suddenly the Servant appeared right in front of him at point blank range. Goku shifted backwards as he the clone tried to land an uppercut. The Servant then unleashed a combination of punches and kicks, all of which Goku managed to dodge, but only barely. One of the blows nicked Goku's chin causing him to flinch.

It was the opening the Servant was waiting for. He thrust both hands out in front of him and let loose his ki. Goku didn't have time to dodge or even put up his guard. He could only watch as the energy wave smashed into him. The impact sent him flying towards the skyscrapers of Metro Central.

For a moment, the Servant allowed himself to catch his breath. The Master approached him, trying to keep his anger in check. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you to stay back!" The Servant said nothing. There was a new intensity in his aura that the Master found unnerving.

He wanted to beat Goku alone, but there was no helping it now. The best course of action would be to take advantage of the situation. "Buy some time for me. I can still beat him, but I need time."

The Servant clenched his fists. In the next instant, the clone took off in pursuit of his opponent. The Master wasn't sure whether or not his counterpart was following orders or following impulse, but either way the respite that he needed was his.

It was time for the final attack.

* * *

Goku focused his ki and managed to slow himself to a stop. Mentally he scolded himself; he had completely forgotten about the second clone. Suddenly, that clone appeared in front of him. Goku gasped and threw up his guard. The Servant attacked with a fierce flurry of punches, no bars held. With surprising speed, Goku was pushed back. With a fist charged with raw ki, the Servant broke through his guard and slammed his face. Once again Goku was sent flying. This time he wasn't quick enough to slow his flight before he crashed into one of the city's high-rises.

Morning sunlight shone through the gaping hole the impact created, illuminating the clouds of dust and debris in the otherwise dark room. Goku coughed as he got to his feet and looked around. He was in a storage room of some kind; there were file cabinets, desks, and chairs strewn about. The collision with the outside wall had slowed him down enough to stop him from crashing through the opposite wall. He had left a few noticeable cracks though.

The Saiyan tried to focus himself. This fierceness the Servant had just unleashed was no different than when they had fought at the military base. Bulma was right; fighting truly was the only thing this guy cared about.

A shadow cast over his eyes brought Goku back to the fray. The Servant was standing inside the opening. Like an avenging angel, his form eclipsed the sunlight entering the room. Goku grunted and took up a fighting stance. The clone slowly walked forward, his shadowed eyes glaring at him. Goku braced himself.

An adjacent door opened and a young man entered. He took in the scene as two men with identical faces stared at him. "Wh-what's going on in here?"

The Servant growled like a wild dog. "Get out of here!" he bit out. "I'm sick of these interruptions!" The man stumbled backwards and fell on his rear. All he could do was tremble. The Servant yelled angrily and charged him.

"No!" Goku shouted and jumped in his path. He held up his arm and blocked the clone's blow. The two stood there, Goku trying to hold his ground, the Servant trying to break through. The man gasped and crawled away as fast as he could.

"So all you care about is fighting?" Goku asked. "Well I'm the only person you need to focus on!" The Servant heaved as his opponent swung his knee into his solar plexus. He staggered backwards unable to defend himself as Goku threw a sidekick to his face. Groaning in pain, the Servant went flying, crashing into the wall a few meters from the first hole. Goku soared into the open air in pursuit.

* * *

Vegeta, Krillin, and the others soared toward their target in Metro Central as energy continued to fluctuate between the three superpowers.

Piccolo looked over at Gohan and noticed the strained look on his face. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Huh?" Gohan snapped out of his daze. "What?"

"You look like something's troubling you," Piccolo said

"Well, you could say that," Gohan replied and looked back in the direction they were flying. "I'm sensing something unusual."

Trunks came up alongside him. "Unusual meaning what?"

"It's the energy," he elaborated. "I can feel two of those powers fighting each other, but there's something up with the third. His power keeps fluctuating."

At the front of the group, Vegeta listened in. He could sense it too, and what's more there was something familiar about it.

* * *

Goku fired off a chain of ki blasts. The Servant dodged the streams of energy and closed in on him. "No you don't!" Goku shouted and quickly descended. As the clone passed over him, he grabbed his ankle with both hands and swung him down like an axe.

Out of range, Goku finally had a chance to catch his breath. If the clone was worn out, he wasn't letting it get in the way of his ferocious attacks. "What's with these guys?" he asked. "Is the other one the same way?" He looked over to where the Master was.

A sense of total dread filled Goku's being as his brain registered what his eyes were seeing.

The Master was totally stationary with his hand held high in the air. Above him was a giant ball of pure ki.

"I-impossible," Goku choked out. "_That's a _Genki-dama_!_"


	14. Chapter 14

King Kai screamed. The sudden outburst caused everyone else to jump a few inches. "I-I don't believe it!" he stuttered.

"What?" asked Kibito Shin. "What's happened? Is it Goku?"

"No, uh, I mean yes. W-well…" King Kai bit down on his lip.

"Well, what?" snapped Elder Kai. "Please say something we can comprehend!"

Clearly flustered, King Kai tried to explain. "I'm not sure _I_ can comprehend this. Simply put, things are getting bad. That clone is forming a _Genki-dama_!"

Kibito Shin's chin dropped a few centimeters. The _Genki-dama_ was Goku's last-ditch trump card: a massive ball of pure _ki_ formed from the life force of nearby living things. He had seen it in action before, with spectacular results.

"So, it seems the bad guy is going to use your technique to kill our hero," Grand Kai said, placing a hand on King Kai's shoulder. "West Kai's never gonna let you live _this_ one down."

"Not really the issue here," the other said. "I don't understand. The _Genki-dama_ is made up of _ki_ in its purest form. A being with a malicious heart shouldn't be able to handle that without causing damage to his own spirit and body."

"Further more," Kibito Shin added, "wouldn't Goku be able to deflect? A good-natured being like him produces pure _ki _as easily as carbon dioxide."

The tension in King Kai's face vanished. "That's right! Even if that clone could complete the _Genki-dama_, it won't be able to do any damage to Goku!" He sighed in relief. "I thought we were in trouble for a second."

"We still are." Everyone turned to look at Grand Kai. His features were racked with worry. "If enough of the users energy is channeled into it, pure _ki_ can be corrupted into negative energy. The result would be a Dark _Genki-dama_, which could easily kill Goku."

There was a painful silence. Finally, Elder Kai said, "How do you know that's even possible? I've never heard a being manipulating the affinity of _ki_ before!"

"That's because I've done research on the subject," Grand Kai said with absolute certainty. He looked at King Kai. "If remember right, you used my research to develop the _Genki-dama_ technique."

"That's right," King Kai confirmed. "But I never thought anything like this could happen."

"Still," Grand Kai added, "You were right about an evil heart controlling pure _ki_. That clone's going to have one hell of a headache when this is over."

Kibito Shin gulped. "And Goku will be dead…"

* * *

Only a few times in his life had Goku felt true fear. This was one of them. The _Genki-dama_ was huge, and getting larger. Every so often, black lightning ripple across its surface. The power inside was changing. Becoming…_evil_.

Goku didn't have a chance to recover from his shock. The Servant suddenly appeared in his vision, blocking out the sight of the _Genki-dama_. He didn't have time to stop him from slamming his leg into his face. Goku recoiled backwards. Without missing a beat, the Servant followed up a rapid combination of continuous punches.

Struggling to keep up, Goku managed to block most of the hits. The stunned feeling was slowly disappearing, but the pain wasn't going anywhere. Dealing with how his clone was forming a _Genki-dama_ would have to wait until his current opponent was put out of commission.

For a brief moment he considered trying to reason with the Servant. No sooner did the thought enter his head, did he dismiss it. _Fighting is all this guy cares about. As long as he has an opponent in front of him he won't think about anything else._ Goku grimaced. _To think I might have turned out like this guy makes me sick._

A small hole opened in the Servant's defense. Goku smashed through it. He landed a blow to his opponent's shoulder, then to the chest. The flow of the battle was slowly starting to turn in Goku's favor. The Servant's method of fighting revolved around overwhelming the opponent with continuous barrages leaving no time to think. Even so, Goku still had the advantage of power and speed.

At least for now. Goku was burning energy faster than ever. _I have to finish this quickly. It won't be too long before I lose my transformation. Then I'll be an easy target for these guys._

He kept up his attack with renewed urgency.

* * *

From his higher position, the Master watched the battle as he continued to form his _Genki-dama_. He took a deep breath, trying to maintain his focus. Every nerve in his body was screaming in pain. Slowly the pure _ki_ making up the energy sphere was corrupted as he poured his own power into it.

This was the only way he'd be able to kill Goku. The other's power as a "Super Saiyan 3" was too much for any other method.

Through the dull haze clouding his vision, the Master noticed something. It was gradual at first, but now it had become clearly obvious. Goku was rushing his battle with the servant. He wanted to wrap things up quickly. Interesting.

A faint sensation nudged the Master's mind. He focused on it, determining it to be a power signal. Unwanted company was on its way: Vegeta and the others no doubt. "It seems things will get ugly in a few moments," he whispered through gritted teeth. "_I_ had better end this quickly too."

* * *

The ground was shaking fiercer than the ever. Everyone in Metro Central's downtown district was either struggling to get to their feet or watch in fear at the bizarre explosions and distortions high in the sky. The sound of police and emergency responder sirens echoed all around.

Many of the people had heard about the incident that occurred in Satan City. The casualty reports had been staggering. Was the same fate to befall them too?

Shock and awe prevented the bystanders from noticing that one man in crowd was having no trouble keeping his balance. The man looked up at the chaos, knowing all too well what was really happening.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "The one time I try to visit civilization, this happens," he muttered. He had considered jumping into the fray, but it was obvious that his power level was no match against any of the other fighters.

Besides he didn't owe anything to either of the dueling parties. Well, no, that wasn't exactly true. "I suppose I do have a debt to pay." Still, waiting seemed to be the best course of action for now.

Another tremor shook the earth. Nearby, a young girl lost her footing and fell forward. The man reached out and caught her before she could hit the ground. "You okay?" he asked.

The girl nodded as she looked up at him. His eyes were unusually cold. "Th-thanks, mister."

"No problem," the man said giving her a smile. The icy feeling melted away.

"Grace!" A young woman ran up to them, the mother most likely. After helping the young girl regain balance, the man backed away, allowing her mother to take her hand.

She thanked him, and then tried to move towards the cover of one of the buildings. Without any other distractions, the man returned his attention to the battle above.

* * *

Goku landed blow after blow. The Servant was too stunned to keep up his constant barrages. Things were going well: until a pain shot through Goku's chest. The Saiyan grunted and backed away. His power level was getting dangerously low. Maintaining the Super Saiyan 3 state was beginning to tear his body apart. It wouldn't be too long before the transformation reverted, to protect his body from fatal damage.

So much for going well – this fight had to end _now_. Given a reprieve, the Servant charged. Goku channeled as much _ki_ into his palms and released it at point-blank range. His opponent had no way to dodge it, he could only stare in disbelief. The blast struck dead center, and a split second later he was rocketing away. Clone and beam both vanish from view, both screaming all the way. An explosion lit up the horizon with brief intensity, before dissipating.

Goku took a deep breath. He didn't know whether or not the Servant was dead, however, he was certainly out of the fight.

With the first priority out of the way, it was time to deal with the bigger issue. Goku turned to look at the Master, the _Genki-dama,_ bigger than ever, floating above his head. A twisted expression of rage and hopelessness on his face.

There would be no more offerings of surrender. Goku charged. The Master flinched, knowing that if he used the _Genki-dama_, his opponent would easily dodge.

Closing in, Goku tightened his fist – only to stop short. "N-no!" he shouted as his body twitched. There was a brief flash, and then his features returned to normal. No longer did the air snap as lightning shot through it. His power level was no longer capable of supporting Super Saiyan 3.

Silence filed the void between him and the Master. Briefly.

"Well how about that?" the clone said. He burst into hysterical laughter. "You may have power, but it seems good fortunes are on my side today!"

In an instant, the battle had once again turned on its head. The _Genki-dama_ could easily incinerate him in his current state. His only hope would be to try and dodge it.

Apparently the Master had realized this too. "Listen well Goku! This blast isn't for you!" A quizzical look crossed Goku's face. A moment later it was replace by horror as the Master turned to Metro Central.

"D-don't do it!" Goku screamed.

The master looked back at him. "If you want to save those people, you'll have to do it yourself!" he shouted.

He swung his arms downward. The _Genki-dama_ dropped towards the Earth, picking up speed every second.

"_No!_"

Frantically, Goku raced forward as quickly as he could. The knowledge that he didn't stand a chance was the last thing running through his mind. It was an instinct reaction, albeit futile.

Goku stopped right in the _Genki-dama_'s path. How many of his opponents had he put on the receiving end of this attack? Were the feelings he was experiencing the same that they had felt? It was eerie. He held out his hands. The blast was inches away.

The Master laughed. "So, this is your choice? To be killed by the life force of the very people that you've spent your entire life protecting?" He flashed that horrid smirk. "This is what's called 'irony' right?"

The _Genki-dama_ crashed into Goku's hands. Negative energy washed over him. Every nerve ending in his palms screamed in pain, as did he. The blast continued on its path, undeterred. Goku just didn't have enough power. "D-damn it!" he screamed.

Crackling louder than ever, the Master held up his hand, finger fully outstretched. "Such selflessness deserves a reward!" he said. "You can die knowing that you stopped those people from dying by your own technique!" His gaze darkened. "Of course that only means their ends will be postponed."

He clenched his fist.

The stability of the Dark _Genki-dama_ collapsed. A moment later, the sky turned bleach white. Everything was engulfed leaving no stone unturned.

* * *

Shockwave after shockwave struck Vegeta and the others. "W-whatever's going on," Gohan said, "It didn't end well."

The explosion on the horizon was brighter than the sun. Vegeta gulped. "I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this." There was too much radiation to make out any power levels. The others could only watch in silence.

Piccolo managed to shake them out of it. "We had better hurry," he urged. Without need to say anything else they resumed their course. A few minutes later they had finally arrived.

The blast radius was impressive. Most of the forested areas were either gone or ablaze. Metro Central had escaped the explosion, but not the aftershocks. Several buildings had collapsed, and streets were covered in debris. People could be seen moving below.

"This is terrible," Krillin whispered.

Vegeta looked around. A lone figure floated above the destruction. Cautiously, he moved forward, unsure of what he'd find. He didn't like it.

"Clone!" he shouted at the figure dressed in flowing black robes. "What the hell have you done here?"

The master said nothing. He simply looked up at the sky, his expression unreadable.

Trunks came up alongside Vegeta. "Where is Goku?" he asked.

"Goku…" the Master said. He looked at Trunks with his trademark grin. "_I am Goku._"


	15. Chapter 15

Chichi gasped. The new gi she had been working on fell to the kitchen floor. Bulma and Mr. Satan rushed to her side.

"What is it?" Bulma asked, placing an arm around her.

"I-I'm not sure," Chichi stuttered. "Goku…something's wrong." She bit down on her thumb.

"Just try to stay calm," Mr. Satan said. "You're just feeling anxious. It's no surprise considering what's been going on."

Chichi didn't say anything. All she did was reach down and pick up the blue fabric at her feet. Bulma and Mr. Satan watched her for a few moments and then retreated to outside the kitchen to where Yamcha was waiting. It had been decided that Yamcha along with Eighteen would stay behind to help the noncombatants evacuate incase things went south.

"This _could_ be bad," Bulma whispered.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Satan asked.

Bulma leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath. "When Vegeta died fighting Buu, I got a similar feeling."

Yamcha thought back to when that had happened, and remembered how out of it she had been at the time. "This can't be good then," he muttered.

"Wait." Mr. Satan threw a quick look inside the kitchen to make sure that Chichi couldn't hear them. He leaned close to Bulma and whispered, "Please tell me you don't think Goku is dead."

"I really, really hope he isn't," Bulma said.

"We have a new problem." The three of them turned to see Eighteen coming towards them. "Goten and Trunks are gone," she said.

Bulma banged the back of her head against the wall. "Damn it," she muttered and peeked into the kitchen one more time. "We'll keep an eye on Chichi. Will you go get them?"

Eighteen shrugged. "No problem, but if those two throw a tantrum I may have to knock some heads."

"Do what you need to," Bulma replied. "But just so you know I want a shot at them too."

* * *

Silence hung in the air and remained there for a few moments. When Gohan finally spoke, it took all of his willpower. "Don't try to feed us that crap! Tell us where my dad is!"

"Gohan, shut up," Vegeta ordered.

"No, I'll answer that," the Master said. He pinned Gohan with a cold stare. "Your father is dead boy. From here on out, _I'm_ Son Goku."

"I don't believe that!" Gohan shouted. "_Where is he?_"

"_Gohan."_

The young Saiyan felt a strong grip on his shoulder. He looked back to see Piccolo with a strained look on his face. He shook his head.

The sense of despair in Gohan's gut became larger. He reached out and tried to detect his father's _ki_. There was no energy to be found, only the clone staring at him.

Something inside of him snapped. "_You bastard, you killed my father!_" Gohan's energy exploded outward. The shockwaves sent Piccolo spiraling backwards into Trunks. The Master took up a defense stance as Gohan rushed him.

"That idiot!" Vegeta shouted and charged after him. Piccolo, Krillin, and Trunks followed suit.

Gohan was right on top of his target when an orange blur blindsided him. Pain shot up and down his spine as he tried to regain his equilibrium. "N-now what?" he stammered. He looked up at his attacker.

For the briefest of moments the despair in his gut began to disappear. Between him and the Master, was his father.

Then that despair returned ten fold. It wasn't his father who had attacked him, but the second clone, the Servant. Even worse he was wearing his father's gi.

"Welcome back," the Master said to his underling. "Back to full strength? That didn't take long." He looked at Vegeta and the others. "Gero was just as thorough with our recuperative abilities as he was with everything else."

The others were just as speechless as Gohan was. "Just how did he get his hands on Son's gi?" Piccolo asked.

"Wait," Krillin said and pointed at the Servant's chest. There was an insignia on the left side of the uniform. "The gi Goku was wearing didn't have any markings on it."

"Okay so he didn't take it off Son's dead body," Piccolo said. "How did he get it?"

"That doesn't matter!" Vegeta shouted. He turned his attention to the Master – or as he preferred to be called, Son Goku. "You killed Kakarrot? I hope you're ready to experience hell _before_ you die!" Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan 2, surrounding himself in a brilliant golden aura and blue lightning.

The Master smiled and braced himself for Vegeta's attack. Unbeknownst to either of them though, the Saiyan prince's transformation had set the other clone off. Gohan completely forgotten, the Servant charged straight at Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted as he shifted from an aggressive stance to defensive. The clone's ferocity had shot through the ceiling since their last encounter, and that was more unnerving than seeing him in that orange gi.

The two warriors clashed. Gohan watched as the pair exchanged blows, his brain trying to bring his body up to speed. Unfocused, he didn't notice "Son Goku" charging at him. Piccolo did, however. The Namekian dove between them and blocked a blow that would have taken Gohan's head off.

The sound of bone smashing against bone cleared Gohan's mind. "Piccolo!" he shouted.

"Will you focus!" Piccolo shouted and shoved "Son Goku" away. He rubbed his arm where he had been hit. "I know I trained you better than this!"

"S-sorry!" Gohan said as his mind kicked into battle ready. "I've got this guy."

"Is that so?" asked "Son Goku" with a laugh. "We'll see boy."

Gohan response to the clone's remarks was to transform like Vegeta had. "Good," Piccolo said. He looked up at the others. "Krillin, give us a hand! Trunks, go help Vegeta!"

Piccolo's sudden order surprised Krillin, but he recovered quickly. "R-right!" he acknowledged.

Trunks acknowledged in similar fashion. "I'm on it!" he shouted

The duo split up to attack their designated targets. Piccolo looked back at the clone and held up his right fist. "I haven't forgotten what you did to me during when we first met. Time for some payback."

* * *

Thousands of kilometers away, Goten and Trunks were en route to Metro Central. Even at this range the energy was intense.

"Man oh man," Trunks muttered. "The last time I felt anything like this was when your Dad turned Super Saiyan 3 against Buu."

Goten nodded quietly.

Trunks looked back him. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Um…" The young boy came to a stop. Trunks did the same. "I…I can't sense my Dad's energy anymore. Not even a little."

"What?" Trunks asked. He focused on the distant energy. His father, as well as Gohan and the others were there, but Goku's _ki_ wasn't. He looked back at his frightened friend. "I wouldn't worry yet. I mean there's still a lot of that strange energy that exploded before. We might not be able to sense your Dad with it all around." He smiled his most reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" Goten asked, his face brightening a little.

"Positive," Trunks said slapping his shoulder. "Now come on! We won't know anything until we get there so let's go!"

"Right!" Goten shouted.

"No."

Both boys jumped at the newcomer's voice. They slowly turned around. Floating behind them with her arms crossed like some kind of dark angel was Artificial Human Eighteen.

"I think it's a little past your bedtime boys," she said in a quiet voice.

Trunks gulped and acted on instinct. He grabbed Goten and shot away at Super Saiyan speed.

The sudden maneuver caught Eighteen off guard, but she quickly gave chase. "HEY! You boys get your asses back here!"

* * *

"Son Goku" braced himself as his opponents rushed in. Gohan and Piccolo attacked from the fore while Krillin moved to outflank him. Drawing on the late Goku's experience with fighting multiple opponents, he moved to intercept the blows coming from all three directions.

Fending off Krillin's and Piccolo's assults was easy enough, but Gohan was proving to be a more difficult foe. Under normal circumstances, there wouldn't be any problem. However, his body was still reeling in pain after using the _Genki-dama_, and he had used a large amount of energy in his fight with the original Goku.

The best way to fight Gohan would be one on one.

All three fighters moved to strike at the same time. "Son Goku" saw his opening and took it. In the instant before any of the blows connected the clone released a _kiai_ that stunned Gohan and the others.

It was time to go on the offensive. "Son Goku" turned his attention behind him where Krillin was recovering and attacked. Krillin didn't even have a chance to think about defending himself.

Piccolo cursed and moved in to try and aid his beleaguered ally. Which was exactly what the clone had been hoping for. Just as Piccolo was right on top of him, "Son Goku" snapped two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

"What the-?" Krillin shouted and flinched as he saw Piccolo coming at him. Piccolo grunted and managed to stop himself before he could hit him.

"_Where did he go?_" Piccolo snapped, his eyes moving side to side.

"Piccolo! Above you!"

In response to Gohan's warning, Piccolo and Krillin looked up, but they were a moment too lat. "Son Goku" smashed into them, a wicked smile forming on his face as he felt bones snap beneath him. Both Krillin and Piccolo went spiraling to the smoldering remains of the forest below. The clone formed an orb of intensely compacted _ki_ and sent it flying after them.

"Son Goku" watched as his blast closed in on its target, but the satisfaction he felt turned to annoyance as Gohan dove in front of the energy missile and, with a swift swipe of the arm, deflect it. The blast shot away at an angle, calculated away from Metro Central, and struck the ground with explosive force.

Piccolo managed to bring himself and Krillin to a stop and they untangled themselves. He glared up at the clone. Gohan held up a hand to stop the Namekian from retaliating. "Please, you guys just stay back," he said. "From here on out, I'm fighting alone."

"Like hell!" Piccolo shouted.

Krillin grabbed his arm. "Wait Piccolo! You know as well as I do that Gohan's our best chance to take this guy down!" Piccolo frowned as he considered Krillins words. "Think of it this way," he continued. "If it's true Goku is dead, then Gohan deserves a chance at revenge."

Taking a deep breath, all the tension left Piccolo's body. He looked back at Krillin and nodded. Then he turned his attention to Gohan. "I'm still your master boy, so I expect you to show me the proper respect."

Gohan flinched and looked back at Piccolo. "S-sorry," he said sheepishly

The harshness in Piccolo's face melted into a smile and he flashed a thumbs up. "Take him apart."

The young Saiyan let out a breath and flew up towards the clone. He came to a top a few meters away and took up a ready stance.

"Son Goku" laughed. "Thanks for your help. I'm surprised that you would be so willing to fight a man with your father's face."

"If you have my father's memories then it shouldn't be that hard to understand," Gohan replied with a smirk. "When Ginyu stole my dad's body that didn't stop me from fighting him. Your appearance is the only my dad. Killing you will in no way harm him." His face darkened as anger crept into his voice. "Besides, I have a vendetta."

"We'll see how that turns out," "Son Goku" muttered. "I killed your father; I overcame his power! How far will your vendetta drive you?"

Gohan's smile didn't falter. "Let me show you something interesting," he said barely a whisper. The air around him suddenly exploded outward. The young Saiyan shouted and a pure white aura materialized around him. His hair stuck up on end and his features sharpened.

At first "Son Goku" thought he turning into a Super Saiyan, but Gohan's hair and eyes didn't change color. He watched in awe. _What is it with these people?_

* * *

Trunks transformed and smashed into the Servant with a flying kick giving Vegeta a reprieve from the assault. Unfortunately, his father wasn't as grateful as he could have been.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta snapped. "I didn't ask for your help!"Trunks flinched, but Vegeta didn't relent. "A true Saiyan would rather fight alone and die than rely on someone else!"

"_Enough!_" Trunks shouted. A brief look of surprise crossed Vegeta's face at his son's defiance. Trunks gathered his resolve. "I'm not letting you fight alone!" he continued. "I already lost my father once, and I'm sure as hell not going to lose you again!" He took a deep breath. "Besides I'm _not_ a true Saiyan."

Vegeta remained silent for a moment. He opened his mouth to reply, but it was then that the Servant retaliated – against Trunks.

The young man had been too distracted to properly defend himself. The clone broke through his guard with ease and began to brutalize him with a fierce combination of punches. Vegeta growled and jumped into the fray. Kneading his fingers together, he smashed his fists into the Servant's back forcing him away from his son.

Trunks recovered and looked at his father with a stunned look on his face.

Vegeta saw the look and immediately turned towards the clone. "Let's just say I know how you feel," he said quickly. "I don't want to lose my son again too."

* * *

_**Age 753**_

"Curse it!"

Dr. Gero smashed his hands on the table sending blueprints and other documents into the air. Heaving a sigh, the old man sat back in his chair and looked around the cave he was using as a secret laboratory.

The doctor had come to a crossroads with his research. He had succeeded in obtaining a sample of Son Goku's DNA during the Tenkaichi Budokai. Unfortunately, using the sample to create a practical clone had proven to be a major headache.

The actual conception wasn't a problem, but it would be years before his creation would be fully developed. Chances were that Dr. Gero would die of old age before then.

Then there was the issue of personality. An ambitious clone might try to rebel against him, while a clone lacking that trait might lose control of its power and go on a blind rampage.

Gero took a sip of his coffee and looked back at the blueprints. Son Goku's DNA itself was something of a mystery. There were several anomalies that weren't present in an average human's DNA.

"This is getting me nowhere," he muttered. The doctor continued to stare blankly at his notes trying to think of what to do next. Building Artificial Humans had never been this much of a challenge. Unfortunately that wasn't going any better. Number Sixteen was a failure just like the fifteen before it; the thing was too overpowered.

It was then that a thought occurred to Gero. "What if I used Goku's DNA as a base for an Artificial Human? A machine built using organic material would in theory be able handle the power needed to kill that detestable boy." _And why stop there? If I could gather more DNA samples from other great fighters...I could create the most powerful being in the known universe!_ A wicked smile crept onto his face.

Gero stood up and moved towards one of the lab's terminals to begin calculations. Halfway there he stopped and looked back at the blueprints. He had put months into the work already and it would be a waste just to abandon it.

He decided to put his Supercomputer on the job. In case this new project failed to produce fruit, at least he would have something to fall back on.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Age 767 – Alternate Timeline**_

Dr. Gero felt like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. "_What_ did you say to me?"

With a cocky smirk on his face, Artificial Human #17 repeated himself. "We'll go after Son Goku when we feel like it."

"_When you feel like it?_" Gero snarled. "I don't give a damn what you feel like doing! You _will_do as I say, when I say it!"

"And how do plan on forcing us?" asked Artificial Human #18. She brushed her hair back past her ear. "Well, old man?"

"_You intend to disobey me?_" Gero shouted, trying to put as much command and anger into his voice. Inwardly, however, he was very worried. _The computer model never indicated that they would be this independent, but I should've known better given their human origins. If I didn't need them as power sources for Cell, I never would have activated them._

Gero took a deep breath and looked at his creations. "It seems the output from your perpetual energy generators are interfering with your obedience subroutines. I'll have to take you offline until I can correct the problem.

Seventeen's gaze sharpened. "What do you mean 'take us offline'?" Gero didn't answer; he simply moved toward the laboratory's forward wall near the giant titanium doors. There was a small dock built into it that held a remote switch. He reached out for it.

A hand grabbed Gero's wrist and pulled him back before he could touch it. The doctor snarled and looked back at Seventeen who was now standing behind him. "What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!"

Seventeen grabbed the switch off the wall and quietly studied it. A wicked smile appeared on his face. "This looks like an emergency suspension remote." He showed it to Eighteen. "With this, someone could put us to sleep with the press of a button."

"I can't say I like the sound of that," Eighteen replied, an edge of darkness creeping into her voice. "We don't have need for such a device so we might as well get rid of it."

"Agreed."

Gero could only watch as his creation crushed the switch in front of his face. The ruined machinery clattered on the cold floor. A small line of blood tickled out of Gero's mouth as his gritted teeth cut into his lip. "Insubordinate_, juvenile, __**brats!**_" Completely blinded by rage, the doctor slapped Seventeen across his face.

For a moment, the laboratory was deathly silent. Seventeen looked at his creator with eyes of ice. Finally he spoke in a calm tone. "Old man, now you have pissed me off."

A horrid sound somewhere between a "crunch" and a "squish" echoed off the walls. Gero didn't feel any pain, only his body suddenly jerking. He looked down and saw Seventeen's arm elbow deep in the center of his chest. Blood trickled down his stomach onto his pants. With a sizable effort his eyes moved to Seventeen. "I-I created you," he quivered.

With unchanging icy eyes, Seventeen ripped his arm out of Gero's chest. The doctor's body jerked forward; now the blood was gushing out. He crashed to the floor without even a grunt.

His vision blurring, Gero could only make out the mangled bits of the emergency controller. As darkness began to cover everything, a final thought entered his mind. _Fools…they have no idea the horror that awaits them…_ A flicker of comfort was the last thing Gero felt before everything ended.

Seventeen stared at the corpse at his feet with a mixture of satisfaction and disgust. "Good night, you stupid old bastard," he snarled. The madman who had turned him and his sister into cybernetic monsters was no more.

Only the monsters remained.

Unbeknownst to either of them however, was what else remained. Deep underground, protected from the Artificial Humans, a secret computer called the _Antithesis,_ long forgotten by its creator continued to fulfill its programming.

To create the perfect clone of Son Goku.

Time passed. The computer's security systems slowly decayed until a random virus infected it, causing a sharp increase in _Antithesis's_ intelligence and processing power. The conception program was completely rewritten, information from the Supercomputer was absorbed by _Antithesis_ and added to its databanks, and new properties were added to clone's make-up. The mysteries behind the anomalies in Goku's DNA were unraveled and used to make the clone more aggressive.

Traits from Vegeta and Frieza's DNA were incorporated into the Goku clone's personality making him more intelligent and ambitious. Next, _Antithesis_ created an uplink to the Supercomputer and installed a receiver in Cell's program. The bio-android would awaken to the world before the clone; in the meantime, _Antithesis_ could use it to gather data and continue to improve the Goku clone.

Finally, twenty-one years after Gero's death, Cell killed Trunks and traveled to the past.

* * *

_**Age 776**_

"Son Goku" was frozen in awe at Gohan's mysterious transformation. His body had changed like a Super Saiyan, but the trademark golden aura was absent. Not to mention the young Saiyan's _ki_ was far beyond anything a Super Saiyan could put out. There was no comparison between this and his power during the fight with the other clone in Satan City.

With a deep breath, "Son Goku" regained his composure and focus – or at least as much as he could. Every nerve ending in his body was now screaming in pain. Converting pure life force into negative energy for the _Genki-dama_ might have nearly torn apart his body and soul, but it had been necessary to kill the original Goku. Now he had to deal with the drawbacks.

He would have to if wanted to live long enough to enjoy his new identity.

Gohan cracked his knuckles. "Let's get this over with," he said, his sharpened eyes spearing into his opponent.

A "humph" escaped "Son Goku's" lips. "Don't get cocky, brat. Sure, that's one hell of a power level you've got…enough to rival your father even-" He feigned shock and placed a hand to his lips. "Oh! I'm sorry…tender subject?"

The remark was enough to snap Gohan into action. The clone quickly took up a defense stance and with a single hand, managed to stop the other's incoming punch.

"However," "Son Goku" said, his voice dropping an octave, "That power won't be enough…"

"If you say another word," Gohan said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to take _your freaking head off!_"

"Well, you definitely have the temper of a Saiyan."

To reinforce his point, Gohan swung around and threw his leg at the clone's head. "Son Goku" ducked down, the kick passing centimeters above him. Tightening his fist, he swung upward aiming for Gohan's jaw. However, in the split second before the blow would have connected, the young Saiyan vanished.

"Son Goku" wanted to snarl, but a sudden shift in the air current told him to guard his flank. He managed to do so just quickly enough before Gohan could land a roundhouse kick.

Undeterred, Gohan followed up with a rapid-fire combination, forcing his opponent onto the defensive. The clone blocked the punches one after another, waiting for an opening to attack.

However, finding such an opening was proving to more difficult than he thought. It wasn't Gohan's power that was an issue, but his speed. Defending against his onslaught was getting harder and harder.

This could be a problem.

* * *

"Let's take this punk down!" Vegeta shouted.

Trunks nodded and moved to Vegeta's left. "I'm right behind you father." The two warriors took up fighting stances.

Hovering a few meters away, the Servant smiled hungrily, eager to take on the pair of Super Saiyans. Without preamble, he charged Vegeta.

Vegeta threw up his guard and blocked the Servant's attack. Trunks rushed in to strike at the clone's flank. However, the Servant spun around swinging his leg into his path. Trunks grunted and stopped short, throwing his arm up to block the kick. Vegeta tightened his fist and swung, but the Servant was already in motion. After using his leg to push Trunks out of range, he shoved his palm in Vegeta's face, fingers completely outstretched.

Vegeta's eyes went wide and threw his arms up to protect his face. The _ki_ blast he was expecting never came; instead the clone slammed his other fist into Vegeta's gut. The Saiyan prince made a sound somewhere between a heave and a groan.

"Father!" Trunks shouted, but before he could make a move, the clone smashed his jaw with an uppercut.

Both Saiyans were dazed. The Servant swung his arms out and fired twin _ki_ blasts at his opponents. Vegeta and Trunks were sent flying in opposite directions.

Not once did the crazed slasher smile leave his face.

* * *

King Kai could feel the sweat dripping down his chin, but he ignored it as he continued using all of his sense to search. Behind him Kibito Shin and the others were watching the battle on Earth through Grand Kai's personal crystal ball. Elder Kai winced as he watched the servant clone rail on Trunks.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and found Kibito Shin hovering over him. "Have you found anything?" he asked.

With a sigh, King Kai shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I can't sense him at all." He paused to gather himself. "From the way things look, Goku must have met his end inside that _Genki-dama_…"

For a moment everyone was quiet. Finally Grand Kai spoke. "He might as well confirm it. If Son Goku is dead then he should be at King Yemma's place waiting to be judged."

"Y-you're right," King Kai said.

Kibito Shin straightened his posture and focused in on Yemma's domain. "I'll go check," he said. "If Goku is there, I'll arrange for him to return to Earth." He threw a glance at the crystal ball. "If thing continue like they are, we're going to need all the help we can get."

King Kai said nothing but nodded. With everything said that needed to be, Kibito Shin teleported out.

* * *

"Son Goku" tried to spear through Gohan's offense, but to no avail. Taking advantage of his opponent's opening, Gohan punched him in the ribs, hard.

Pain shot through the clone's body. More pain than there should have been. "Son Goku" groaned as he felt the bones snap and doubled over. Something was very wrong. Despite the strength of the blow, his _ki_ was reinforcing his body and would protect him from lethal injury.

Or at least that's what his _ki_ should be doing. However, his shattered ribs told another story.

Suddenly an intense explosion lit up the sky. Instinctively Gohan looked in the direction of Vegeta and Trunks with a look of shock on his face.

This was probably the only opening "Son Goku" was going to get. Pushing through the pain, he lunged forward and smashed his forehead into Gohan's. Then he darted back and put his hands together, concentrating his _ki_.

However, before he could fire off a _Kame-Hame_ _Ha_, another wave of pain washed over his body. The clone clutched himself as he tried to recover. It was then he noticed something else. The ground was slowly coming up to meet him; he couldn't keep up his _bukujutsu_ technique.

"I-I can't control my _ki,_" the clone stammered as realization dawned on him. He grimaced and looked up at Gohan, who had recovered and was now closing in.

* * *

Son Goku awoke to a world of white. Or at least that's how it seemed. It was more like a void than anything else. Never before had he felt this kind of sensation. Almost like existing, yet not really existing. He was caught in some kind of bizarre limbo.

This wasn't death. Goku had died twice before and neither time had he found himself in this empty place. He had always just materialized in Otherworld. So if this wasn't death, then what was it?

Then suddenly and out of nowhere, another presence appeared, or at least that's how Goku would describe it. He couldn't see it, but he knew someone was here with him.

_Hello?_ he asked. _Who's there?_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that things turned out this way. I tried my hardest to stop them, but the way I am now, I couldn't do a thing._

_What do you mean?_ Goku asked. The presence could communicate with him at least. _Who are you?_

The sensation changed, and the presence materialized. Goku watched as a figure wrapped in a white robe appeared before him. Despite being in a void of nothing, a shadow covered the stranger's face.

_Please_, Goku pressed. _Tell me who you are._

The figure took a step forward and the shadow vanished.

_I'm you_.

Once again Goku found himself looking into his own face.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Age 767 – Alternate Timeline**_

With unchanging icy eyes, Seventeen ripped his arm out of Gero's chest. The doctor's body jerked forward; his blood was now gushing out. He crashed to the floor without even a grunt.

His vision blurring, Gero could only make out the mangled bits of the emergency controller. As darkness began to cover everything, a final thought entered his mind. _Fools…they have no idea the horror that awaits them…_ A flicker of comfort was the last thing Gero felt before everything ended.

Seventeen stared at the corpse at his feet with a mixture of satisfaction and disgust. "Good night, you stupid old bastard," he snarled. The madman who had turned him and his sister into cybernetic monsters was no more.

Only the monsters remained.

Unbeknownst to either of them however, was what else remained. Deep underground, protected from the Artificial Humans, a secret computer called the _Antithesis,_ long forgotten by its creator continued to fulfill its programming.

To create the perfect clone of Son Goku.

Time passed. The computer's security systems slowly decayed until a random virus infected it, causing a sharp increase in _Antithesis's_ intelligence and processing power. The conception program was completely rewritten, information from the Supercomputer was absorbed by _Antithesis_ and added to its databanks, and new properties were added to clone's make-up. The mysteries behind the anomalies in Goku's DNA were unraveled and used to make the clone more aggressive.

The Saiyan characteristics in his genes were resequenced making the clone even more driven to fight than any of his kind had ever been. Next, _Antithesis_ created an uplink to the Supercomputer and installed a receiver in Cell's program. The bio-android would awaken to the world before the clone; in the meantime, _Antithesis_ could use it to gather data and continue to improve the Goku clone.

Finally, twenty-one years after Gero's death, Trunks killed Cell and brought peace to his beleaguered world.

* * *

_**Age 776**_

An explosion lit the sky as Vegeta blasted the Servant at close range. Smoke billowed in front of him for a moment, giving Vegeta a chance to catch his breath. It didn't last long; the clone charged out of the smoke and grabbed his throat. Vegeta choked and tried to pry away his fingers, but his grip didn't falter. The Servant smiled viciously and squeezed harder.

Feeling the cartilage begin to snap, Vegeta changed tactics. He raised his arm up and brought it down elbowing the Servant's face. The clone grunted and released his neck. Vegeta tried to take advantage of his dazed opponent, but his strike hadn't done as much damage as he hoped. There was a sickening crack as the toes of the Servant's boot connected with his chin, sending him reeling back.

Snarling, Vegeta spat out a glob of blood. _What the hell is with this guy? No matter how hard I hit him, he doesn't slow down!_

The Servant rushed in again, but suddenly Trunks grabbed the back of his gi, snapping him back like a seatbelt. The youth then shifted around to the fore of his opponent and, with all the strength he could muster, smash kicked him. The clone went spiraling toward the earth.

Vegeta took a deep breath and rubbed his bruised chin. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked his son.

"Sorry," Trunks said as he pulled off his ruined coat. "It took me a while to get up after that last blast. I've never fought anyone this strong before."

"I guess it can't be helped," Vegeta muttered. "We've had more time to train than you since the Cell Games."

The aftershock of released_ ki_ interrupted them. They both looked down to see the Servant closing in.

Trunks cursed and held up a hand to fire an energy blast, but Vegeta grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Hang on. I have an idea, but I need you to run cover for me," he said quickly. "When I give the word, you get the hell away from him as fast as you can, got it?"

Unsure what his father was planning, Trunks just nodded. Charging his aura, the youth moved in to intercept the clone.

Vegeta gathered his energy. His lips turned into a tight smirk. "Now for a special spin on an old classic."

* * *

"I've done it!"

Bulma's sudden outcry echoed off the computer lab's walls causing the others to jump. Yamcha was the first to recover. "You cracked open Gero's file?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," Bulma said, spinning from her terminal to face them. "Don't tell me you doubted my skill."

Mr. Satan stepped forward and looked at the display. "So, is there anything in here that's gonna help us?"

"Let's find out!" Bulma turned back to the computer and began to browse through the directory. "This looks like a good place to start," she said, opening a file labeled "BASE."

A moment later, she realized she had actually opened a Pandora's box.

The terminal display froze and the built-in speakers began to emit a high pitch buzzing. Everyone jumped again, and this time Bulma joined in. "Oh hell!" she bit out.

"W-what?" Chichi exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"There was a virus in the data file," Bulma explained quickly as she jumped to another console and began to furiously attack the keyboard. "It transferred over to Capsule Corp.'s server and now it's trying to infect our system!"

"You can stop it, right?" Yamcha asked.

"Shut up!" Bulma snapped causing him to flinch. "Let me concentrate!"

The others were silent as Bulma worked; the only sound in the lab was the tapping on the keyboard. Finally after a minute that seemed to drag on endlessly, the tapping stopped and Bulma leaned back in her chair. She blew out a breath.

"We're good," she said, giving a thumbs up. "I was able to delete it before it could do any damage."

A thought occurred to Yamcha. "Wait, didn't Goku mention that those clones were affected by viruses?"

"Well it looks like this one was infected too," Bulma said. She moved back to the other terminal and typed a few keys. A moment later the display was unfrozen and the buzzing stopped. "Alright, let's try this one more time."

Opening the file again, Bulma began to skim over its contents: fighting specs and personality programming. "N-no way…" she suddenly gasped.

"What now?" Yamcha asked a little wary of another outburst.

Bulma turned around and looked at them with a face full of disbelief. "You guys aren't gonna believe this."

* * *

Crossing his arms in front of him, Trunks braced himself as the Servant drove his fist at the center of his chest. With a small grunt and a large effort Trunks managed to keep himself in place. Had he not blocked, that punch easily would've run him through.

The Servant growled and raised his other fist.

"Trunks! Move it now!"

Vegeta's sudden command drew the Servant's attention for a split second giving Trunks his opening. Pushing the clone's fist out of the way, he fired a _kiai_ at his face sending him out of range. Then Trunks gunned away.

Steadying himself, the Servant stopped his flight and looked up at the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta's aura was shinning brighter than ever and he had a single hand outstretched. "Die, you Saiyan wannabe! _Big Bang Attack!_"

There was a brilliant flash, then an orb of blue-white energy shot out of Vegeta's aura and dropped towards the clone.

The Servant only harrumphed and turned so the front of his body completely faced the blast. Waiting until the last second the clone shifted his weight and shifted out of the way; the energy ball shot passed him, missing by a few centimeters.

"D-damn it!" Trunks shouted. Vegeta, however, smiled.

A sonic boom rippled through the air as the Servant charged towards his attacker. Still smiling, Vegeta clenched his fist. The forgotten Big Bang orb suddenly stopped and burst open.

And out of the explosion, flew hundreds of energy missiles, all of which were on a reverse course.

The Servant felt the spike in _ki_ and spun around. A split second later the missiles struck their target. A huge flash of light lit up the sky.

Vegeta's aura dissipated and he began panting. Trunks floated up beside him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I put a lot into that one," Vegeta said, and then gestured at the fading smoke bellow. "I'm sure he's in worse condition then me."

Trunks looked down. He couldn't make out any clear _ki_ because the air was saturated with the energy from his father's blast, forcing him to rely on sight. Finally the smoke cleared and Trunks got a good look at the clone.

His eyes went wide with horror. Vegeta was similarly terrified.

The Servant's arms were slightly raised, his fists clenched, and a red aura was completely engulfing his body.

"H-he used the _Kaio-ken_," Trunks said, barely a whisper.

Vegeta couldn't find his voice. _His reflexes are nearly perfect and when we do hit him, he get's back up. It's like we're fighting the physical manifestation of pure Saiyan spirit._

The red aura vanished, and the Servant ascended up until he was at their eyelevel. He smirked and looked at the silenced Vegeta. "Now just _who_ are you calling a 'Saiyan wannabe'?"

* * *

From the sidelines, Krillin and Piccolo watched the battles with shock and awe.

"Th-the _Kaio-ken_?" Krillin exclaimed.

"He's insane," Piccolo muttered. "At that power level, the _Kaio-ken_ is extremely unstable. It's why Son stopped using it." He turned his attention to the other combatants. "Gohan's in complete control. The Master's energy is fluctuating; he must be more damaged than he looks."

"I hope so," Krillin said looking in Gohan's direction. "We need every advantage we can get."

Both warriors perked as a pair of _ki_ appeared behind them.

"_Hey!_" a young voice rang out. Piccolo let out a sigh as Goten and Trunks dropped in beside them. "What's up?" Trunks asked.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Piccolo shouted. "We told you to stay at Capsule Corp.!"

"Oh come on, Piccolo!" Trunks said, trying not to flinch. "You need us to add a little pizzazz to the fight!"

"_A little pizzazz?_"

While Piccolo was trying to prevent himself from strangling Trunks, Krillin noticed a third presence appear behind him. "Oh, hey Eighteen."

Trunks's entire body went rigid.

"Hey Krillin dear," Eighteen said in a deadly low tone. "Help me kill these two brats."

As Trunks struggled to get out of Piccolo and Eighteen's reach, Goten focused on the battle over Metro Central. "Hey, where's my Dad? I can feel Gohan's power, but not Dad's," he said worriedly.

The boy's words instantly captured Piccolo's attention, but he wasn't sure what to say. Krillin lowered his head

"He's alright, isn't he?" Goten pressed. Silence. "_Isn't he?_" he shouted, his eyes tearing up. He began to whimper.

Krillin finally worked up the courage to look at him. "I'm sorry Goten…" The young boy went completely silent. Trunks gasped and his eyes went wide.

Th-there's no way…" Eighteen managed to get out.

Goten broke down, unable to hold back any of his sobs. Everyone was quiet, unsure of how to comfort the boy. Trunks was the first to try and moved to place a hand on his friend's back.

Just as he touched him, Goten let out a scream full of grief and turned Super Saiyan, sweeping Trunks away.

Piccolo gasped and moved in front of him. "Easy Goten. I know what you're thinking, but don't be reckless."

"_MOVE IT!_" Goten screamed and shot passed him. Suddenly he jerked back as someone suddenly grabbed his wrist. He looked back and saw Trunks was holding him. "Let me go Trunks! I can't just sit here!"

"I understand!" Trunks yelled back. "But if we're gonna fight this clone, let's at least do it at full power!"

The ferocity in Goten's aura vanished as he realized what Trunks was talking about. "Fusion?" he asked.

Trunks smirked.

* * *

Gohan rushed behind his opponent and smashed his back. "Son Goku" cried out in pain as he spiraled down, crashing into one of the ruined skyscrapers in Metro Central.

Debris clattered around him as he slowly managed to get up. The clone had quickly realized he was in real trouble.

_I can't keep going like this; I've taken to much damage. Making that _Genki-dama_ must have wounded my soul…every time I use my _ki,_ it's a double-edged sword._

"Son Goku" looked out the nearby window and easily able to see his Servant fighting with Vegeta and Trunks. "I'll have to risk it, and do as my counterpart." He focused in on Gohan's _ki_. "If I don't finish this with the next strike, I'm done for."

Gohan remained still as he kept all of his sense tuned on the clone's presence inside the skyscraper. "What's he waiting for?" he wondered aloud.

No sooner had the words left his mouth the entire roof of the building was vaporized in an explosion of energy. Out of light "Son Goku" charged at full speed.

"_Kaio-ken!_" the clone screamed and the trademark red aura engulfed him. Instantly his power and speed doubled.

"Oh hell!" Gohan shouted, knowing he would not be able to throw up a proper defense in time. The distance between them vanished; in an instant the clone was right on top of him.

A loud crack resounded through the air.

* * *

King Kai shuffled around his study. "Will you please sit down?" Elder Kai snapped. "Your pacing is driving me up a wall."

"I can't help it!" King Kai shouted, no longer able to remain polite towards his senior. "The entire universe is in danger and I can't do a damn thing about it!"

"Easy," Grand Kai said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This ordeal has been tough on all of us."

King Kai took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

There was an uneasy silence. Thankfully it was broken by the return of Kibito Shin. Elder Kai was the first to speak. "Well, what happened?"

Kibito Shin had a look of confusion on his face. "Goku wasn't at Yemma's Palace," he said.

"Wh-what?" King Kai exclaimed.

"He never checked in," Kibito Shin continued. "And he wasn't anywhere on the Serpent's Road or the surrounding areas." Slowly his words sunk in.

"So," Elder Kai said carefully, "does that mean…"

A smile spread onto King Kai's face. "Goku must still be alive!"


	18. Chapter 18

Goku jumped back, falling into a ready stance. "You're a clone," he snarled. It wasn't a question.

The white robed look-a-like nodded. "That's right. Unlike the other two, I am from this timeline." Despite Goku's change in stance he kept his own neutral.

"Start explaining what's going on!" Goku shouted. "What is this place-" he gestured at white void surrounding them "-and how are you alive? Gohan and Trunks found your charred corpse!"

Weariness overtook the blank expression on the clone's face. "Technically I truly am dead," he said. "My body was destroyed when your friends destroyed Gero's lab." He placed a hand on his chest. "What you're seeing is only the manifestation of my soul."

"Y-your soul?" Goku stuttered. He moved out of stance. "Does that mean…I really am _dead_?"

The clone laughed and shook his head. "No, no, no. If you were dead you'd be in Otherworld right now. Don't worry, we're still on Earth." His eyes looked past Goku and focused on the white nothingness. "This place is actually your subconscious."

Goku's eyes widened. "My subconscious?"

"Yep," the clone said. "When you're out cold there's not much to see here, but because of that vacancy you can focus in on my presence. Thus this is the best way for us to communicate. Sorry I had to barge in uninvited.

A breath of relief escaped Goku's lips, but his expression quickly sharpened. "Okay, so I'm alive, but you're not. Why didn't you go to Otherworld when you died?"

The weariness returned. "Gero might have been able to perfectly copy your physical body, but that's only one half of the equation." A melancholic smile formed on his lips. Goku was struck by how different the expression was compared to the other two clones. There was no malice in his smirk. "Our souls are nothing more than an echo of yours," he continued. "When I died, my spirit was too weak to pass on. I've spent the last nine years existing as a ghost."

Goku allowed the clone's words to sink in and thought about the best way to ask his last question. "Okay, so what exactly do you want with me?"

The clone's expression changed, the melancholy turning to determination. "I need your help…

"To beat the Master, and his servant."

* * *

"_Kaio-ken!_"

The Master charged out of the ruined skyscraper, his intent to break Gohan in two. In response, Gohan shouted a curse and tried to throw up his guard, but the Master was already on top of him. He flinched.

There was a flash of light and a loud crack that echoed through the air.

A second past, and Gohan realized he was still in one piece. He opened his eyes and gaped at the sight in front of him.

The Master had stopped dead in midair; the red aura was gone and he was hunched over moaning. Only a few centimeters in front of him was Gotenks – powered up to Super Saiyan 3, his fist planted firmly in the clone's stomach.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gohan asked, trying to recover his wits. A surprise appearance by his little brother and Trunks was the last thing he had expected.

Gotenks slowly pulled his fist out of the Master's gut, but kept it tightly clenched. The clone groaned trying to overcome the waves of intense pain flowing through his body. "D-damn…it…" he managed to gasp out.

"If you think that was bad," Gotenks snarled, "You better brace yourself. I can keep up this form for five minutes, and I'm gonna make sure you spend the entire time in agony." The Master only growled in response.

Gohan noticed the concealed rage in the combination of Goten's and Trunks's voices. The sentai-like flashiness that they usually put up when they fused together was completely absent. "Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

"I know about Dad," Gotenks said, keeping his attention focused on the clone. Gohan's eyes went wide. "And this guy's gonna pay for it," he continued.

Unable to conceal the look of pain on his face, the Master tried to take a fighting stance, but Gotenks charged forward and slugged him before he could throw up his guard. The clone tried to fire off an energy blast, but the pain shot through his body again leaving him open once more. Gotenks took advantage of this by nailing him with a hammer-fist over the head, followed by a smash kick to the chest.

The Master was sent flying, but managed to recover. Gotenks gathered his _ki_ and fired off a barrage of energy blasts, no bothering to shout "Continuous Die-Die Missiles."

With the blasts closing in on him, the Master held up his arms in a defensive posture and braced himself. A moment later, Gotenks's attack stuck its target.

Another huge explosion lit up the sky, creating the illusion of a second sun. "Damn, I didn't want to kill him right away," Gotenks muttered. "That guy must not have as strong as he said he was."

Gohan watched with amazement as the energy died down. _They're as strong as me now… Goten, Trunks…you guys are incredible!_

The smoke slowly began to clear. Gohan and Gotenks looked on in apprehension. They both gasped; a figure emerged from the vanishing smoke. The Master's robes were shredded and his body burned, but he was still there.

And he was shaking with barely contained rage.

* * *

"Why?"

The white covered-clone cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why do you want me to help you defeat the other clones?" Goku elaborated. "Aren't you on their side? Don't you want to kill _me_?"

For a moment the clone was silent. Finally he said, "No I don't. I'd love to fight you certainly, but I don't want to kill you."

A look of doubt crossed Goku's face. "The Master told me that Gero created you for the sole purpose of killing me."

"He did," the clone admitted. His eyes narrowed. "But I don't want to. I don't know why, but deep down in the recesses of my damaged soul I know it's wrong. And I don't want the other clones to hurt anyone else either."

Goku was struck by the intense emotion in the other man's eyes. The truth in his words was undeniable. He smiled. "Okay, I'll help you. How do we do this?"

The clone crossed his arms and looked up at the white void above him. "That's the trick. We clone's have a pretty nasty advantage; our bodies are extremely resilient to _ki_ attacks. Not even your _Ryu-ken_ would be enough to destroy either one of them. You might be stronger than them, but your energy will give out before their bodies do."

A lump caught in Goku's throat. He managed to swallow and then said, "I don't care. Even if I have to form a _Genki-dama_ out of energy from everyone in the Universe, I will stop these guys."

"I knew I could count on your determination," the clone said with a smile. "We'll need the _Genki-dama_ to win, but we won't need that much power." Goku gave him a quizzical look. "We don't have to destroy their bodies to kill them," he continued. "Not if we attack their spirits."

"I see where you're coming from," Goku said. "But how do I do that?"

"That's where I come in. As a ghost, fighting someone's spirit is all I can do." He frowned. "I tried to overtake the Servant clone on my own, but his fighting spirit forced me out."

A memory of the Servant screaming "_Get out of my head!_" entered Goku's mind. "Even though his soul was weak too, you still couldn't beat him?"

The clone shook his head. "No I couldn't, but not because I wasn't strong enough. The soul of every living thing is protected by it's own _ki_, and without a life force of my own, I can't pierce it. However, there is a way to get around that obstacle.

Goku smiled as realization dawned on him. "The _Genki-dama_?"

The clone nodded.

* * *

Unable to hold in his anger any longer, the Master screamed, "You bastards will suffer for the humiliation you've dealt me! I swear on my life that before this day is done, all of you _will_ die by _my hand!_"

Gohan merely scoffed. "You're in no position to make threats." Gotenks said nothing, only shifted his weight into a ready stance.

Despite his bravado, the Master tried to consider his remaining options. Only one still remained: retreat. The very thought made his stomach turn more than the smell of his burning flesh, but there was nothing else he could do in his current condition.

He eyes quickly darted over to where the Servant was still fighting Vegeta and Trunks before shifting his attention back to Gohan and Gotenks. He could easily escape by himself, but if he left the Servant behind the Z-Warriors would finish him off. Even at full power he would still need him to kill Goku's friends.

Recovering his cool, the Master took a deep breath and tried to flash his favorite smirk. "That concludes the second act. Before the finale, there will be a brief intermission."

"Oh hell no," Gotenks snarled, catching on, and charge forward. "You're not going anywhere!"

Before he could reach him however, the Master snapped his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

The Servant charged his _ki_ as he prepared for to charge Vegeta and Trunks again. The two warriors stood ready to defend themselves.

They were all surprised when the Master appeared between them. "We're pulling out," he said to his counterpart.

"_What?_" the Servant shouted. "Why the hell should we?"

For a moment the Master's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Don't question me! You still follow my orders!" Inwardly, the Master knew words alone wouldn't be enough to command the Servant anymore. His fighting drive had completely overtaken him.

"Out of my way!" he shouted and darted past him towards Vegeta and Trunks. The Master reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"I said, _we're leaving!_" the Master shouted and teleported out with the Servant in tow.

For several long moments, the only sound came from Vegeta and Trunks's auras. With their enemies gone, both warriors dropped their guards and took the chance to catch their breath. A few seconds later, they were joined by Gohan, Gotenks, and the others.

"So did we win?" Krillin asked carefully.

"Of course not!" Vegeta snapped causing Krillin to flinch. "Damn it, I can't sense them; they're suppressing their power levels. We can't go after them!"

"The Master was on the ropes and he ran," Piccolo said. "He knows we won't forget about him, just because he's decided to hide in a hole somewhere."

Gotenks thought back to the last words the Master had spoken to him. "He said it was 'intermission.' I'm sure he plans on striking back once he gets his strength back."

"So we should just let him go?" asked Eighteen. "If we want to finish him off, now is our chance. There's no telling what he'll do once he's back to full power."

Trunks nodded in agreement. "And thanks to his Saiyan cells, once he does recover he might be strong enough to take the advantage over us." He looked briefly at his father. "Together, Dad and I were evenly matched with the Servant, but if the Master was weak from fighting with Goku. If he get's his strength back, he might be stronger than Gohan…"

"It doesn't matter," Gohan said resolutely. "Even if the clone does increase his strength, I'll still beat him down again." He clenched his fist tightly. "He might have sworn to kill us…but I swore to avenge my father."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth did a giant spike in _ki_ wash over them.


	19. Chapter 19

Outside Metro North, within the towering mountain ranges hidden from the unsuspecting public, reality was stitching itself back together. It was here a few days ago, that the Master had appeared when he crossed dimensions.

And now this was the place where the Master and the Servant reappeared after retreating from the battle with Gohan and Z-Warriors. As soon as they rematerialized, the Servant ripped his wrist from his counterpart's grip. The abrupt action caught the Master off guard, but he recovered quickly despite his injuries. "How dare you question my orders? You _will_ do as I say, when I say it!"

"I don't care what you have to say!" the Servant spat. "That battle was exhilarating! I'd never felt so alive before…and you tore me away from it!" He wasn't even trying to conceal his rage.

Despite the outburst, the Master stayed calm. "Would you please learn some patience?" He moved over to a nearby tree that had been hollowed out by the local wildlife. Reaching inside he pulled out a satchel he had brought with him from his time. "We'll be heading back once I'm back to full strength," he said as he reached inside and pulled out a small cloth bag and emptied its contents into his hand.

It was a pair of synthetic Senzu beans created by _Antithesis_. During the Cell Games, Goku had given Cell a Senzu bean for his fight with Gohan. Cell accepted it, and once he ingested it, the transmitter that had been installed inside him recorded its chemical make-up and transmitted it to _Antithesis_. After analyzing the data, the supercomputer succeeded in creating an approximate duplicate. This had come in handy considering the Senzu plant had died out in that timeline.

The Master popped one into his mouth as he tossed the other to the Servant who snatched like he was swatting a fly. Swallowing it whole, his muscles bulged and his burned flesh began to regenerate. A moment later, the only sign of the battle he had just been in were his shredded robes.

"Can we go back now?" the Servant snarled, his own wounds similarly healed.

_I'm definitely going to kill him when this is all over_, the Master thought. _I can't rely on him anymore._ "In a moment," he said aloud. He took a deep breath and focused his _ki_. Shockwaves shot out of his body as his aura engulfed him – but only for a moment. No sooner had he released his energy did he drop to the ground writhing in pain.

The Servant said nothing. He only looked down at the pitiful sight at his feet.

Managing to pick himself off the ground, the Master howled in anger. "_**WHY?**_ _Why can't I use my _ki_?_" He swung his arm around and smashed it through the tree's trunk. The sound of snapping wood echoed off the mountains. "_Damn it!_" His mind raced trying to figure out what had happened to him. _It was that damned _Genki-dama. _That attack was meant to kill beings with evil spirits. When I channeled my power into it, there must have been some kind of feedback._ He clenched his fist tightly as realization dawned on him. "My life force has been damaged…if I try to use my _ki_ it's only going to kill me…" The Master growled in frustration.

"Who cares!" the Servant shouted. "Are we going back or not?"

"No we're not!" the Master snapped. "If I can't use my _ki_ then jumping back into battle is just gonna get us killed!"

The Servant let out another snarl. "To hell with this!" He turned away from his counterpart.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" the Master shouted.

"Back to where the action is."

"No you're not!" the Master howled and grabbed his wrist. "You are still my Servant. You _will_ obey my orders dammit!"

"I'm breaking off our agreement!" the Servant shouted back and pulled his arm away. "The only reason I agreed to be your servant was because you promised me the chance to fight powerful opponents! Yet you've done nothing but deny me the chance to do so! I'm done with this!" And with that he blasted away.

The Master was left with his jaw hanging open. However, his surprise quickly turned to rage. He snapped his index and middle fingers to his forehead and dematerialized. A second later he reappeared in the Servant's flight path. Just as quickly, he smashed him with the back of his fist sending him spiraling into the earth.

"Listen to me closely," the Master said through clenched teeth as he landed outside the settling dust and dirt. The Servant grunted as he slowly got to his feet. "There never was any agreement, so there's nothing to break off! Either you will serve me, or you will die!"

"Fine," the Servant said quietly. "If you won't allow me to kill Goku's friends then I'll kill you instead!" He charged forward. The Master shifted to the side avoiding his counterpart's punch, and shoved the heel of his palm into his cheek. The Servant managed to retain his balance and countered with a knife-hand swipe. The other clone ducked down struck him in solar plexus. He doubled over groaning as the Master stood over him.

"Give me a break," he said in a condescending tone. "I might not be able to use my _ki_ but I'm still stronger than you. I've had ten years of fighting experience outside the conception chamber while you only just woke up. Give it up and submit!"

The Servant responded by swinging his leg out knocking the Master off his feet. The maneuver caught him off guard and he fell to the ground. Jumping into the air, the Servant held his hands above his head and charged an energy blast. He then swung his arms down and hurled it at the other clone. The nearby trees were ripped out of the ground by the shockwaves created by the following explosion. The Servant dropped back to the ground and took up a fighting stance as the smoke cleared.

His eyes went wide. "W-what the…!" The smoldering crater he created was empty.

"Not good enough!"

The Servant spun around in time to see the Master's shin coming to collide with his nose. The spin kick connected and the clone struck the ground; the dirt stuck to the blood covering his face.

Before he could get up, the Master picked him up by the fabric of his orange gi and tossed him through the air like a rag doll. Despite his spiraling tumble, the Servant managed to gather his _ki_ and fell to the ground, skidding to a stop.

The Master charged, quickly entering point blank range, but the Servant was ready for him. The two clones exchanged blows in a bizarre spectacle; like the reflection in two mirrors fighting each other. For a moment they both managed to match each other's combination of punches and kicks.

However, the Master soon took the advantage. Wearing down his opponent's guard, the clone caught his counterpart off balance, and smashed him into ground face first with a closing kick.

"Now do you see?" the Master asked, keeping the Servant's head planted in the dirt with his foot; that crazed smirk slashed across his face. "You more than my 'servant,' you're actually my slave! Do you want to know why that is?" He ground the other clone's head deeper into the ground. "Because _I_ am _Son Goku!_ And _you_ are just a _clone._"

There was an unintelligible mumble from the Servant. Kneeling down, the Master grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face out of the dirt.

"And here's something else," he said mockingly. "Once you're dead, you'll never be able to fight again."

Spitting out clomps of dirt the Servant coughed out, "I…will…k-kill you."

The Master exploded with laughter and smashed his face back into the ground. "Oh please, you can't even stand up! You'll never be able to kill me, because you are nothing more than a weak clone!"

Struggling against the Master's force, the Servant managed to lift his face up enough so his words wouldn't be muffled. "I…don't care that I'm a clone…" he gritted out, the rage in his voice almost feral. "Because, I…am…a _Saiyan._"

The smirk on the Master's face vanished as he felt the change in the other clone's energy.

Lifting his head a little higher the two clones of Son Goku locked eyes. "…and I..._**WILL KILL YOU ALL!**_"

There was a giant flash of light, and a giant shockwave that knocked the Master flat on his rear end. Recovering from the initial shock he screamed as an intense pain shot up his arm. He looked down at the hand that had held the Servant down to see that the flesh had been seared away.

His eyes filled with pain and fear, the Master looked up at the glowing figure slowly standing up in front of him.

The Servant's black unruly hair and turned gold and was sticking up on end. His eyes had sharpened and the irises had turned bluish-green. His golden aura thrashed out around him like a whip.

Barely unable to find his voice the Master finally managed to say, "Y-you're a S-Super Saiyan…?"

"I don't care if I'm a clone," the Servant said again. "And I don't care if I'm a servant, a slave, or whatever. But I won't let you stand in the way of my battle anymore."

The Master slowly stood up, his eyes now filled with rage glaring through the bangs of his hair. _I didn't think we _could _go Super Saiyan, but I see know. We hadn't experience the level of anger required to awaken the transformation_… He jumped forward into the tempest; his fist clenched with all his strength, and drove through the Servant's aura. "I'm the one who gave you chance to fight here!" he shouted as he moved.

The Servant did nothing as the Master approached.

"_**YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH!**_"

There was a loud crack, then for a few long seconds, the only sound was crackling of Super Saiyan energy.

The Servant stood with his feet firmly planted, his palm wrapped tightly around the Master's fist a few centimeters away from his face. The Master could only gape with a look of total despair on his face.

Slowly, he pulled his fist down, and the two clones simply stood there, not saying anything to the other.

Finally, the Servant said, "You wanted to become Son Goku. You have." He raised his hand back up, close to his counterpart's face. The Master didn't say anything; he didn't even try to move. "Now you can die."

Azure colored energy completely engulfed the clone so quickly he didn't have a chance to scream. The blast was powerful enough to incinerate his body almost instantly. With it already damaged from using the _Genki-dama_, the sudden destruction of his body was too much for his soul to take.

It was torn to shreds.

The Master not only died in that instant…he completely ceased to exist.

* * *

As the energy from his attack dissipated, a sense of undeniable joy fell over the Super Saiyan clone. "At last," he crackled. "I'm free to fight and kill whoever I choose!"

The Servant – no, he no longer had a master so there was little point in thinking of himself as a servant – spread his arms, basking in the sunlight that was just as golden as his aura.

_So what _should _I call myself now?_ he thought to himself. Thinking back on the Master's final words before his transformation, an idea occurred to him that he loved immediately.

"From now on, my name is Kakarrot!" Free to fight who he pleased, "Kakarot" turned his attention to the direction of Metro Central where Gohan and the others still were.

* * *

"Mr. Goku? Mr. Goku!"

Slowly, Goku opened his eyes, the light from the outside world burning his pupils. A shadow hovered over to him. It was calling to him.

He tried to place the voice and profile as the figure slowly came into focus. _Vegeta? Is that you?_ Finally his eyes adjusted to the light and he recognized the man standing over him. It wasn't Vegeta, but he had been close.

"T-Tarble?"

The young Saiyan smiled as Goku slowly sat up. "Good! You're finally awake!" he said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked as Vegeta's younger brother sat down beside him. "I thought you and Gure left Earth."

"We did," Tarble said as he reached inside his breastplate. Goku noticed that his armor was charred and the spandex beneath had burned away in several places. "However, my ship's computer picked up a spatial anomaly on Earth soon after we left. I told Gure to go on ahead while I turned around to check it out." Finally he pulled out a cloth bag out. "I managed to arrive in time to save you from that giant energy ball." He opened it up and pulled out a Senzu bean and offered it to Goku. "Here, these were given to me by Dende."

Goku took it and quickly popped it into his mouth.

"Real life saver, those things," Tarble continued. "I probably would've died when that energy ball exploded if I hadn't had those things with me." He indicated the burns on his armor.

Goku stood up and smiled as he felt his strength return. "Thanks for saving me, Tarble," he said and extended his hand to help the younger man off the ground. "But why haven't the clones come after; they must be able to sense my energy…"

"You don't have to worry about that!" Tarble said. "I've disguised both our power levels."

"You what?" Goku asked, his head tilting slightly to one side.

"It's a technique I learned to help Gure and I hide from Frieza's soldiers. I've used my aura to disguise our _ki_ by matching it to the life force generated by the planet's plant life. As far as the clones know, you're dead."

Goku thought for a moment. "That sounds very similar to a technique that the Yardrats developed."

"That's who I learned it from," Tarble replied.

A wave of _ki_ washed over them, interrupting their conversation. Both warriors were caught off guard by the intensity of the energy.

"I'm starting to regret asking big brother to teach me how to sense power levels," Tarble whispered fearfully.

"He's gone Super Saiyan…" Goku muttered absently. He smiled. "This just got a little more interesting."

Despite his lowered tone, Tarble still managed to make out his words. "Mr. Goku…do you have a plan to stop this thing?"

"I do," he said. The resolve in his voice put a hopeful look on the young Saiyan's face.

Goku looked down and noticed how badly shredded his clothes were. The memory of the Servant clone dressed in the same orange gi crossed his mind. Then another memory surfaced.

"But first, I think I should change my clothes."


End file.
